


Primeira Vez em Los Angeles

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluffy, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Yaoi, baekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: “Baekhyun foi transferido pela empresa em que trabalha e está pela primeira vez em Los Angeles. Após a despedida de solteiro do seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun só não esperava que viveria uma sequência de primeiras vezes com o dançarino que prendeu sua atenção assim que botou os olhos sobre ele. Kim Jongin é a pura junção de malícia e calmaria, apaixonante por completo. E momentos quentes, de tirar o fôlego e causar arrepios a cem graus, levam ambos a perceber, lentamente, como é o cara certo tipo de Hollywood.”[KAIBAEK | SHORTFIC | FLUFFY + PORN]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	1. Despedida de solteiro em Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRIMEIRA FIC DE 2021 E A GENTE JÁ COMEÇA COM  
> HAPPY KAI DAY~!!!
> 
> essa história linda que tive muito muito amor e prazer em escrever em 2020, finalmente será postada /palmas. ela é fruto de um surto e nasceu em poucas semanas, deu no que deu, uma short com muito kaibaek pra gente começar o ano bem e abençoados hehe.
> 
> agradeço DEMAIS a bia que betou de última hora (sim porque eu cheguei do nada e disse É HOJE, desculpa amiga) e me ajudou com a sinopse e surtou junto. sem ela, nada dessa coisinha aqui seria possível. um beijão e agradecimento especial para a lua (lunaticax) que fez essa capa linda, perfeita!
> 
> todo capítulo vamos ter uma musiquinha e nas notas finais vou deixar o link da playlist para vocês acompanharem de acordo com os caps, oki? o clima fica TOP com música, super indico hihi  
> sem mais nem menos, vamos começar!
> 
> feliz aniversário pro anjo da minha vida e boa leitura para todos vocês, amorecos!  
> história também postada no spirit.

Luzes coloridas, uma sala reservada, cerca de dez caras bebendo e conversando alto. Um ou outro estava fumando algo. Músicas sobre sexo, risadas e pole dance. Uma despedida de solteiro digna de um filme para maiores de dezoito anos. Baekhyun não podia estar de fora, era o padrinho do noivo — que estupidamente encarava os peitos da dançarina enquanto já estava na incontável cerveja da noite — e também não era de negar algo daquele tipo, apesar de estar cansado para um senhor caralho depois de um dia todo de trabalho, em menos de quinze dias que havia posto os pés em Los Angeles.

Gostava de uísque, mas ia devagar porque não curtia ficar alto demais e perder as rédeas. Porém, já havia afrouxado a gravata e aberto os dois primeiros botões da camisa porque estava calor. Ou era a visão que tinha que estava deixando o mormaço mais evidente?

Tentou ignorar, claro que tentou. Era sútil, comia pelas bordas e aumentava a temperatura lentamente. Gostava do cortejo. Mas seus olhos não conseguiam ficar longe do corpo esguio de pele cor de oliva nem quando tentava se concentrar em outra coisa.

Joseph pediu mais uma rodada de bebida e Baekhyun se serviu com uma dose dupla de uísque para tentar diminuir aquela sensação de _fraqueza._

— Cara, eu sou teu padrinho, mas não vou encobrir tuas merdas! — exclamou Baekhyun, jogando a tampinha da garrafa de cerveja em Minseok (ou Joseph Kim), seu melhor amigo e chefe, que estava animadinho demais chamando a dançarina para seu colo. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, rindo e acompanhando os outros na mesa com o estado que o noivo da ocasião estava ficando. 

Depois ele ia chorar em seu ombro se fizesse alguma merda e, com certeza, pela ressaca.

Baekhyun voltou a se ajeitar na própria cadeira, esticando as pernas e virando um pouco na direção do palco pequeno. Lá estava o cara mais bonito que já havia colocado os olhos desde que chegou em Los Angeles. E, naquele estado, essa era uma constatação feita pela cabeça de cima e pela de baixo. Mas não era difícil perceber isso. O dançarino tinha o corpo bonito e usava calça de courino e um cropped. O conjunto era preto com detalhes dourados, como a corrente pendurada na cintura da calça que delineava o quadril bonito. O corpo dele viajava pelo pole, suave e sensual, e os cabelos com aspecto de molhados caíam sobre a testa.

Baekhyun ajeitou a calça para ficar mais confortável, subitamente pareceu que logo ela estaria apertada demais. Tomou mais um gole do uísque e seus olhos encontraram os do dançarino. Intensos e provocativos, que fizeram Baekhyun se arrepiar mesmo sentindo o calor subir. 

A conversa estava fervorosa na mesa, mas Baekhyun se desligou dela. Havia algo mais importante rolando ali — e isso era o dançarino se colocando na frente do pole, as mãos suaves sobre o poste enquanto, com as pernas abertas, ele descia lentamente, os olhos presos em Baekhyun e a música mexendo com seu juízo.

_Você gosta do jeito que eu passo a minha língua ou não?  
_ _Você pode cavalgar na minha cara até gozar ou não?  
_ _Você pode lamber a cabeça e depois colocar até a garganta ou não?  
_ _Você pode me deixar foder sua buceta ou não?_

Uma das mãos desceu pela barriga nua no ritmo da música enquanto o quadril rebolava devagar. Baekhyun seguia com o olhar os dedos ossudos do dançarino escorregando até o meio das pernas e, parecendo saber muito bem que Baekhyun queria mais — mesmo sem ele mesmo saber _o que_ mais —, chamou-o com o indicador, os olhos do Byun voltando para seu rosto. Percebeu-o engolir em seco, sem jeito, e tomar o resto do uísque. O dançarino sorriu, soltando uma piscadela antes de descer os três degraus junto da outra dançarina.

Baekhyun entrou em um desespero interno, coçando a nuca ao perceber que o dançarino caminhava em sua direção. Ouviu a algazarra dos amigos, e lá estava o moreno parado na sua frente com um sorriso ladino.

— Posso? — Apontou para o colo de Baekhyun, que só afastou os braços e olhou para cima.

O dançarino se pôs entre as pernas de Baekhyun, abaixando-se entre elas com as mãos vagando pelas coxas alheias, subindo pela cintura e abdômen, até segurar na gravata. Baekhyun sentiu o suor escorrer pelas têmporas e nuca, deixou até o copo sobre a mesa porque estava sentindo que ele ia cair a qualquer momento. Voltou a olhar para o rosto do dançarino e achou engraçado que admirar os olhos e o sorriso sacana dele causava o mesmo efeito de assistir o corpo magro subindo no seu, pondo uma perna de cada lado e sentando perigosamente sobre suas coxas.

Ele enrolou a mão na gravata, puxando um pouco e aproximando o rosto de Baekhyun do seu. O sorriso permanecia, mas o olhar vacilou em direção a boca do cliente, que mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito. O dançarino continuou admirando aquele sorriso de perto, movendo o quadril no ritmo da música.

_Não brinque com o chefe, garota, tire essa roupa  
_ _Leve isso a sério, você vai conseguir tudo  
_ _Você realmente valoriza seu dinheiro ou não?  
_ _Você realmente pode aguentar esse pau ou não?_

A mão formigava com sede de tocar as coxas alheias, apertar e subi-lo mais, mas sabia se controlar e, melhor ainda, não perder a vibe que ele estava criando rebolando devagar ao som da música que tomava conta do lugar e dividia o barulho com seus amigos se divertindo com seu estado. O dançarino perigosamente aproximou mais o rosto e Baekhyun ficou embasbacado demais para não se deixar levar e quase aproximar as bocas, porém o moreno saiu do seu colo com um sorriso maior no rosto, negando com a cabeça e soltando a gravata.

Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás, grunhindo e lambendo os lábios para tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar de novo. Era beleza e sensualidade demais para processar tão rapidamente. E parecia que ficava tudo pior por ter a leve sensação de que não tiraria nem um papo ao fim da despedida. Passou a mão no rosto, levantando a cabeça de novo e deslizando a outra mão entre as pernas.

O dançarino rebolou sobre outros colos, dos caras que curtiam, enquanto as dançarinas davam uma atenção especial a Minseok. Por trás de um cara loiro super envergonhado, o moreno escorregou os dedos pelo peitoral coberto pela camisa de linho; Baekhyun perseguiu aquele movimento hipnotizado até em cima, então seus olhos se fixaram nos dele novamente e percebeu que estava sendo vigiado o tempo todo. Soprou um riso, esticando-se para tomar o último gole de uísque em seu copo.

Não era possível que estava vendo coisas. O dançarino estava dando mole, mas Baekhyun também gostava de ir devagar para ver até onde aguentavam. E foi assim pelo restante do tempo que pagaram por aquela despedida. Não tirou os olhos do rapaz, nem se quisesse faria isso porque parecia que ele tinha um ímã puxando-lhe insistentemente para admirá-lo dançando no palco, sobre a mesa, servindo-lhe outra dose.

Olhou o relógio em seu pulso, esperando uma luz mais clara para ver a hora correta. Faltava pouco para as onze. Joseph havia chegado ao nível de contar piada sem graça e chorar porque ia se casar — apesar de dizer que a futura esposa era a mulher mais perfeita do mundo. Olhou para o palco, o dançarino não estava mais no pole, estava praticamente escondido pela cortina no canto da estrutura. Baekhyun ajeitou-se minimamente. Era difícil não tentar. Tinha um papo bom, achava-se bom demais também, então… não custava nada tentar mesmo, certo?

Passou os dedos nos cabelos pretos, fechou um dos botões abertos da camisa e ajeitou a gravata. Levantou-se e nem pensou duas vezes antes de ir em direção ao palco, mais especificamente para o canto onde o dançarino estava. Esperou pacientemente ele aparecer por completo; não precisava fazer nenhum sinal para que ele o visse ali embaixo, mas acenou com os dedos finos para que se aproximasse mesmo assim. O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, soprando uma risada baixa e colocando os cabelos castanhos para trás antes de se aproximar, abaixando-se na ponta do palco, em frente a Baekhyun.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou, aproximando o rosto da orelha do cliente para que ele ouvisse melhor. Porém, arrependeu-se no instante seguinte ao sentir o perfume masculino misturado ao cheiro de suor e uísque invadindo seus sentidos. Continuou perto para poder ouvi-lo e curtir o quanto ele parecia afetado com sua presença, no entanto. 

— Não quero ajuda — disse Baekhyun, fechando os olhos e sentindo o perfume ligeiramente doce do moreno. — Quero te levar para tomar alguma coisa quando acabar. — Afastou um pouco o rosto para encará-lo, mas a proximidade fez suas pernas vacilarem e achou que ia ao chão. O dançarino abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo. — Aceita? — Ele levantou o rosto em seguida, balançando a cabeça para os lados. Não negando, mas incrédulo.

— Eu trabalho em um bar e você quer me levar pra outro? — Ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, questionando-o com um tom divertido. Baekhyun relaxou, sorrindo e desviando o olhar. Ponto para ele, não havia pensado nisso. — Vou te dar outra chance. — Gesticulou para o cliente prosseguir.

— Um lugar mais calmo, pra gente bater um papo. Acho que o bar do outro lado da rua é uma boa — dizia olhando o dançarino nos olhos, admirando o jeito que ele parecia sorrir, mesmo os lábios não estando abertos. — Não vou te meter em uma roubada e levar pra longe porque já tomei umas também, mas ainda quero te conhecer.

A sinceridade alheia atingiu o dançarino em cheio e ele sentiu as bochechas pegando fogo, tanto que riu, abaixando a cabeça um pouco antes de se recompor e voltar a olhar para Baekhyun.

— Aproveitou bem a segunda chance. — O cliente riu, erguendo o olhar e acompanhando-o se levantar enquanto o moreno dizia: — Me espera na saída de trás, largo às onze e meia.

Jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e se esticou para deixar um beijo na bochecha da dançarina ruiva que se livrava dos cílios postiços. Ela sorriu, acenando para o moreno quando ele já estava passando pela porta — e ainda pôde ouvir algo como _“se cuida, Matt!”_ antes de atravessar dois cômodos pouco iluminados para ir até a saída de trás do Snare Pub. A porta de ferro rangeu ao puxá-la e o vento frio atingiu seu rosto; ainda bem que estava agasalhado.

A única iluminação da rua sem saída e estreita ao lado do bar era a da placa colorida com o nome _Snare Pub_ e a silhueta de uma mulher em tons rosa e amarelo neon, junto a luz amarelada de um poste prestes a pifar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta jeans, encolhendo os ombros e balançando um pouco a cabeça para tirar os fios maiores de frente do rosto. Tinha que arrumar um tempinho para cortar a juba, estava precisando.

Não precisou de esforço nenhum para encontrar quem estava “procurando”. Entre aspas mesmo, pois não era exatamente _procurar_ , mas, se achasse, de qualquer forma, _talvez_ fosse bom. Lá estava o cliente do bar, encostado no início do muro de concreto, olhando o movimento da rua despretensiosamente e girando a chave do carro nos dedos.

Não ia para lugar nenhum com ele. Pelo menos não para algum que não pudessem ir andando. Contou pelo menos três doses de uísque e sabia muito bem que a maioria desses caras só fingiam aguentar beber muito. Seria uma pena se ele realmente não quisesse ir só até o bar do outro lado da rua e trocar um papo.

Jongin não queria sexo. Nem pensou nisso, apesar de ter se deixado gostar um pouco de rebolar no colo alheio. Naquele momento, estava sendo um profissional, que ganhava até que bem com essas despedidas de solteiro. No entanto, não era de ferro e aquele lá era bonito pra caralho.

Não é qualquer um que realmente não quer sexo depois de um lap dance de cortesia. Então não ficaria tão chocado assim se ele tentasse investir a levá-lo para algum motel. E muito menos afetado ao dizer que _não_ , apesar de ele ser bonito, atraente e exalar um jeito que fez as pernas de Jongin parecerem duas geleias em boa parte do showzinho.

O desconhecido notou sua presença antes que pudesse se aproximar completamente, o horário não dava para se ter tanto barulho no trânsito e as paredes dos estabelecimentos ao redor tendiam a ser mais grossas. Com as luzes coloridas brincando na pele alheia, Jongin pôde ver um pequeno sorriso e pensou, instantaneamente, que os lábios dele eram bonitos e o sorriso atraente. Permitiu-se sorrir também, apertando os dedos dentro da jaqueta.

— Já estava achando que ia furar comigo — disse com a voz tão suave que Jongin pensou que ele havia bebido mais, no entanto, percebeu que ele estava querendo _ser_ suave. O moreno soprou um riso, apontando para o outro lado da rua.

— Ainda posso se sua intenção não for só ir do outro lado conversar e beber alguma coisa. — Quis soar mais divertido, mas o cliente arregalou um pouco os olhos e pareceu sem jeito. Ele desencostou da parede, coçando a nuca. Jongin até achou adorável, mas talvez tenha o pego de surpresa. — Você é muito bonito, mas não estou afim de transar hoje… — Baekhyun estava nitidamente sem jeito. Jongin poderia até se culpar depois por ter “destruído” o encontro que teria, mas nada melhor do que ser sincero logo de primeira com caras que haviam acabado de vê-lo dançando num pole. 

Nem ele conseguiria manter o pau dentro das calças caso se visse dançando assim, qual é.

— Ah… — Baekhyun pigarreou. — Eu dei a entender outra coisa? — perguntou com uma careta engraçada, quebrando aquela fina camada de gelo que parecia ter sido construída subitamente com base no receio de Jongin. E funcionou, pois o dançarino riu antes de umedecer os lábios grossos e acenar com a cabeça para andarem. — Minha intenção foi completamente inocente — comentou enquanto atravessavam a rua. O jeito dele de falar fez Jongin sorrir novamente.

— _Sei…_ — murmurou, balançando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo para o cliente ao cruzarem a entrada do bar.

  
  


— Uma vez tinha uma senhorinha que estava tendo sua… quarta? — Jongin quebrava a casca de mais um amendoim ao que virou o rosto para olhar para Baekhyun, que parecia entretido com suas histórias. — Eu acho que era a quarta — franziu o nariz —, e ela quis dançar no pole. Já imagina o desastre, né? — Baekhyun riu, sendo acompanhado por uma risada gostosa de Jongin.

— Isso é trágico!

— Contando assim, parece mesmo. — Ele colocou os três amendoins na boca, mastigando um pouco antes de voltar a falar, erguendo um dos ombros. Aquele gesto pareceu adorável para Baekhyun, que não tirava os olhos de Matteus. — Mas ela caiu e ficou rindo, querendo tentar de novo!

O bar com certeza era mais calmo que o Snare Pub, apesar de ter muita conversa e uma música tocando ao fundo. A bebida era gostosa e mais barata, mas Jongin disse que não ia passar de duas cervejas e Baekhyun acabou por ficar no suco de fruta porque temia que a mistura não desse muito certo.

Apesar de pensar várias vezes que aquele _encontro_ não daria muito certo, estava dando sim. De cara soube o nome do dançarino — Matteus, ou Kim Jongin, para quem não se enrolasse para falar seu nome coreano — e ele ainda disse que seu nome era bonito de se pronunciar. Claro que houve um momento de tensão, mas os sorrisos sem jeito de Jongin instigaram Baekhyun a puxar uma conversa mais divertida. Nem sabia que tinha perdido a prática de dar em cima de alguém ou de bater um papo com quem estava interessado. Talvez fosse o trabalho e mais trabalho que passou a ocupar uma boa parte do seu tempo nas últimas semanas.

— Eu imagino que você deve ver muita coisa estranha — disse Baekhyun, balançando o canudo no copo e apoiando os cotovelos na bancada. Ao seu lado, Jongin já estava traçando mais amendoins. Pelo jeito, ele gostava bastante. O moreno curvou os lábios para baixo e virou o rosto para Baekhyun.

— De velhinhas caindo do pole à bolos com o formato de pênis — murmurou a última parte, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Baekhyun. — E ainda brigam pra saber quem vai ficar com o pedaço da cabeça e das bolas. — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho. Jongin riu da expressão dele com uma vontade genuína de se manter perto, porém voltou para a posição de antes, sorrindo também. — Eu conferi, tem recheios diferentes. — Gesticulou, e Baekhyun reparou nos dedos magros, no sorriso leve que ele tinha no rosto.

Umedeceu os lábios, desviando o olhar, mas reparando no biquinho que ele fez ao que o amendoim acabou. Baekhyun sorriu de lado, acenando para a garçonete servir mais.

— Eu deveria ter encomendado um desses para o noivo da vez, não deveria? — Jongin concordou com a cabeça, agradecendo em inglês quase sem sotaque nenhum (o que invejou Baekhyun, vale ressaltar) a garçonete pelo novo pote de amendoim.

— Claro que sim — respondeu-o arrastando a voz e tomando um gole da cerveja. — Pelo menos eu teria bolo para comer agora, se ele fosse um cara legal. — Jongin virou no banco, ficando de lado para poder não tirar os olhos de Baekhyun. Segurava a garrafa de cerveja agora, e ela estava quase no fim.

Percebeu-o soltar um “oh” como se tivesse fisgado algo, mas Baekhyun olhou para o próprio relógio depois. Um desses caros, Jongin notou.

— Acho que não encontro nenhuma confeitaria aberta a essa hora, né? — questionou de modo sério, encarando Jongin, que juntou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros. — É que agora eu entendi como posso te mimar um pouco pra você não pensar que sou um pervertido que quer te levar daqui pra um motel e pagar duas horas pra uma transa meia-boca — disse rapidamente e Jongin abriu a boca algumas vezes, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem de novo, principalmente quando Baekhyun inclinou um pouco a cabeça e lhe lançou um sorriso bonito e levemente cafajeste.

— Não faz essa agora, se eu dissesse que sim, você ia mesmo mendigar por uma horinha que fosse — disse quase como se estivesse ofendido, mas um sorrisinho brincava nos lábios grossos. Baekhyun colocou a mão sobre o peito.

— Também posso ser um cara difícil, ok? — Arriscou no inglês e seu sotaque foi tão fofo que Jongin riu jogando a cabeça para trás, tocando o braço de Baekhyun no meio das risadas.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — mordeu o lábio para controlar o riso —, vou acreditar em você. — Sem afastar a mão do braço de Baekhyun, ergueu a garrafa na altura dos olhos, notando que só tinha mais um gole. Fez um bico involuntário e depois olhou para o próprio pulso esquerdo, notando que já era uma hora da manhã.

Baekhyun sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele já ia embora e, poxa, queria que a garrafa ainda estivesse meia. O papo estava bom e a companhia de Jongin era muito confortável. Até se surpreendeu por colocar a vontade de trocar uns beijos em segundo plano para admirar o sorriso todo sem jeito. O toque dele era morno e sentia isso — talvez fosse só uma ideia da sua cabeça afetada pela atração, quem sabe — mesmo sobre os tecidos, além de ser muito delicado. Baekhyun tomou o último gole do seu suco de abacaxi quando Jongin virou o último de cerveja.

— Está ficando bem tarde e eu tenho um compromisso logo cedo. — Comprimiu os lábios cheios, deixando a garrafa sobre a bancada com cascas de amendoim. Baekhyun jurou ter ouvido a frase antes mesmo de ele dizer e sentir as mãos dele fazendo uma carícia tímida em seu braço. Baekhyun assentiu, sem desmanchar o pequeno sorriso.

— Tem razão. — Arriscou afastar um pouco o braço para a mão de Jongin escorregar até a sua. Achou que ele ia negar o contato, mas, pelo contrário, ele segurou em seus dedos e encarou seus olhos por alguns segundos tão profundamente que Baekhyun sentiu-se zonzo. — Sou amigo do dono, mas mantenho a empresa de pé, então logo cedo tenho que bater ponto. — Jongin sorriu, pegando a mochila deixada sobre a cadeira ao lado dele. Baekhyun arriscou fazer uma carícia nos dedos ossudos do moreno e ele se entreteve procurando algo na mochila. Era a carteira. Baekhyun apertou os dedos de Jongin. — Eu te convidei, eu pago. — Acenou com a mão livre para ele guardar a carteira. Jongin ia abrir a boca para contestar, mas Baekhyun falou de novo: — É sério, eu pago. — Deu-o um sorriso de lado. Jongin diminuiu o olhar, mas concordou, só assim afastando a mão da de Baekhyun.

— Obrigado — disse baixo ao se levantar, a distância entre eles quase inexistente. Baekhyun assentiu, mantendo o sorriso simpático e galanteador no rosto. — Agora… realmente preciso ir. — Colocou a mochila sobre o ombro, olhando para o rosto de Baekhyun, encarando por algum tempo a boca bonita e se desligando do barulho do bar, que diminuía à medida que ia ficando mais tarde.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio de levinho, levantando-se do banco e ficando praticamente cara a cara com Jongin. Hesitante, tocou-o na cintura; um toque calmo e sem malícia. Jongin sorriu, olhando para o lado e desviando da tensão que havia começado a se formar.

— Se cuida. — Foi a última coisa que Baekhyun disse antes de Jongin apertar a mão que estava em sua cintura e se afastar, seguindo em direção à porta do bar.

Baekhyun ainda o observou andando, as costas largas, o corpo esguio e bonito. Suspirou meio derrotado, mas nem tanto assim. Só foi ruim porque acabou. Nem percebeu que tinha um ligeiro bico nos lábios enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso da calça. Deixou o valor certinho sob a garrafa de cerveja, voltando a guardar a carteira no bolso e pegando o blazer do terno sobre as costas do banco. Vestiu-o, procurando o celular no bolso de dentro e dando uma conferida se não tinha nenhuma mensagem desesperadora de Minseok.

Como um estalo dentro da cabeça, percebeu uma coisa: não havia trocado nenhum contato com Jongin. Tinha escrito uma nota mental de pegar o número dele se ocorresse tudo bem, mas acabou tão bagunçado no fim daquele “encontro”, a cabeça doía levemente e estava meio perdido no que fazer para não atrapalhar o clima bom, que acabou esquecendo desse pequeno — imenso — detalhe.

Baekhyun enfiou o celular no bolso de novo, andando rápido para fora do bar, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e repetindo “desculpa” várias vezes em um sotaque embolado. Tinha outra coisa falando mais alto e, diferente do começo de tudo, não era nem a cabeça de cima nem a de baixo. Na calçada, olhou de um lado para o outro, a alguns metros havia uma parada de ônibus. E um ônibus partindo. Baekhyun correu para ver se Jongin estava nele e notou de relance a jaqueta jeans e os cabelos castanhos.

— Merda! — xingou, um pouco ofegante e colocando as mãos na cintura. — Você é um burro, Baekhyun — falava rápido para si mesmo, passando os dedos nos cabelos e pondo-os para trás, levando o vento frio no rosto. — _Droga, droga, droga_ — dizia sem parar, quase sentindo o toque de Jongin em seus dedos de novo. Coçou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. A rua movimentada apenas próximo aos bares.

Não tinha muito o que fazer agora, mas Baekhyun não era de desistir assim, apesar de não estar disputando por algo ou querendo de qualquer jeito levar o moreno para cama. Já estaria muito, muito satisfeito, se ele dissesse que aceitava um encontro de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mas meu deus o baekhyun só não esquece a cabeça porque é colada com o pescoço kkekek  
> o que acharam?? nos vemos na próxima semana? ou no fim de semana? rs  
> muito obrigada por chegarem até aqui!
> 
> qualquer coisa: https://twitter.com/kyoongni  
> playlist: https://spoti.fi/3imShdn


	2. Beijos quentes como Venice Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olha quem chegou com mais capitulozinho desses dois! <3  
> obrigada pelos favoridos e por quem esperou ansiosamente por uma atualização hihi obrigada bia por betar e luna pelos surtos! amo demais ><
> 
> sem mais, vamos para mais um?!  
> boa leitura amores e, não esqueçam, a playlist tá atualizada com a música desse cap!  
> qualquer coisa: https://twitter.com/kyoongni  
> playlist: https://spoti.fi/3imShdn

Era a primeira vez de Baekhyun em Los Angeles. Antes não se encantava muito por outros lugares e só começou a desenvolver algum interesse com a promoção, que vinha com uma mudança nada pequena em sua vida. Minseok, filho do presidente da empresa, ia chefiar uma franquia imensa na cidade e, apesar do pai insistir para que Baekhyun permanecesse, a última cartada foi Joseph _subornar_ o amigo para que fosse de uma vez consigo para o outro lado do mundo.

Baekhyun não tinha medo de mudanças e, olhando por outro ângulo, era muito bom contando com o aumento e o cargo que tinha agora. Era do conselho e chefiava o setor financeiro. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que havia saído de um quase casamento, então nada mais justo do que tentar fazer as coisas diferentes.

Não que estivesse procurando alguém para casar ou quase isso de novo. Mas respirar novos ares muda nossa visão de mundo nem que seja um pouco, correto? Baekhyun buscou isso. O inglês mais com sotaque britânico estava enferrujado, mas ao decorrer das semanas começava a se acostumar melhor. Vivia mais tempo no edifício empresarial que tendo uma vida social — sabia que o início seria de arrancar os cabelos —, e ainda se dividia sendo um bom padrinho de casamento para o melhor amigo. Estava tão corrido assim que, em quinze dias, a única saída foi a despedida de solteiro de Minseok, que o deu de consequência um moreno que não saía de sua cabeça.

Bom, isso era um pouco de exagero, mas, de uma forma geral, sim, Baekhyun podia dizer que não tirou Jongin dos pensamentos. Nem seu sorriso, seu olhar, seu toque ou perfume. Estavam marcados em seu cérebro de uma forma estranha, mas agradável, que se tornava notável principalmente quando estava sozinho, em casa, querendo inconscientemente a presença alheia.

Já fazia duas semanas e aquele dia foi o único que Baekhyun encontrou uma brecha. Parecia que tinha uma placa piscando o dia todo em frente a sua cara anunciando “vai deixar passar de novo, mané?”.

Era mais de dez da noite quando estacionou na rua ao lado do Snare Pub e sua fachada exótica. Checou a aparência pela quarta vez no espelho retrovisor e quando já estava dentro do salão mais movimento do pub, conferiu se estava todo ok na questão “homem cheiroso do caralho”. Era sexta e, claro, que o estava movimentado, mas encontrou em um dos cantos uma mesa redonda pequena.

Estava atirando no escuro, sabia disso. Jongin poderia estar em alguma das salas reservadas, quiçá nem trabalhando naquela noite. Mas não custava nada tentar e quase ajoelhou para agradecer quando viu de relance o moreno passeando no salão com uma bandeja em mãos. Ele estava com uma camisa branca de linho com as mangas presas nos cotovelos, calça preta e o avental preso na cintura. Os cabelos castanhos estavam penteados para trás, mas alguns fios teimosos caíam na testa. Ele sorria para um cliente e outro, parecia que o rosto era iluminado no meio daquela pouca luz.

Baekhyun pediu uma cerveja à garçonete de braço tatuado que passou próximo a si e aproveitou da bebida gelada bem devagar. Não estava lá muito animado para encher a cara e seu foco nem de longe era esse — qual era, na verdade? Um beijo? Uma transa? Uma conversa? Já tinha a sensação que estava menos cansado só de passar algum tempo observando Jongin para lá e pra cá, parecendo bem próximo de alguns clientes. Estava no último gole da _long neck_ quando o perdeu de vista.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava sem jeito e sem saber como chegar nele. Afinal, o que falaria? Não seria estranho? Talvez Jongin nem tenha querido o encontrar de novo e aquela história de ir embora por ter um compromisso tenha sido um tapa na sua cara muito sútil. Céus, estava surtando internamente, parecia de volta ao tempo do colegial quando estava prestes a sair com sua primeira namorada-de-uma-semana.

— Não acredito que vou ter que esperar a noite toda pra você me dar um _oi._ — A voz de Jongin surgiu próximo a sua orelha, fazendo-lhe tomar um sustinho antes de notar o moreno ir para o outro lado da mesa com um sorriso no rosto. — Você foi mais corajoso da outra vez. — Ele apoiou os braços sobre o tampo de metal. Baekhyun abriu a boca algumas vezes, meio sem palavras, mas no fim só soprou um riso e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

— Estava esperando o momento certo — disse, curvando os lábios para baixo. Jongin fez um “ah” prolongado, erguendo as sobrancelhas e juntando as mãos sobre a mesa. Baekhyun tomou mais um gole da cerveja, um pingo no fundo da garrafa para ser mais exato.

— E quando seria o momento certo? — Diminuiu o olhar e Baekhyun o encarou por um tempinho antes de dar de ombros, fazendo Jongin rir. O acompanhou na risada, fazendo aquele nervosismo de início de conversa se esvair. — Quer mais uma? — Jongin apontou para a garrafa. Baekhyun olhou para ela e assentiu, procurando saber como diria _“olha, eu queria sair de novo com você, talvez eu também queira muito te beijar e te levar pro meu apartamento, mas se você não quiser, eu já me sinto realizado só de admirar esse seu rostinho lindo”._

Nem formulou direito as palavras, ou o sentido delas, quando Jongin foi e voltou segurando duas cervejas. Ele entregou-lhe uma e tomou um gole da outra.

— Não tem nenhuma despedida ou festa estranha hoje? Não sabia que também era garçom. — Era difícil tirar o olhar de Jongin, deveria ser considerado um pecado fazer isso. O admirava tomando a cerveja, mexendo os dedos magros sobre a mesa. Ele negou com a cabeça antes de falar.

— A que tinha hoje foi cancelada. Parece que o noivo pulou a cerca antes de se casar. — Baekhyun sorriu, parecendo incrédulo. — Às vezes eu pego um bico no bar também. Ganho umas gorjetas a mais e largo mais cedo, como hoje. — Demorou um pouco olhando nos olhos de Baekhyun, que se sentiu novamente meio zonzo, quase bêbado. Sorriu de lado, colocando um pouquinho aquela sensação em escanteio.

— Já largou?

— _Uhum_. — Mais um gole da cerveja, os lábios cheios um pouco molhados. Oh, Baekhyun assistiu a pontinha da língua passar entre eles e depois viu uma faísca no olhar de Jongin. — Então… está esperando alguém? — O moreno deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa e os dedos deslizaram por toda a extensão despretensiosamente até a boca, rodeando-a. _O que ele queria?_

— Na verdade, eu vim te procurar. — Matt abriu um pequeno sorriso. — Naquele dia você foi embora tão rápido que eu não me liguei de pegar seu número. — Gesticulou com a garrafa e suspirou, sorrindo derrotado. — Acho que se eu tivesse pego teria te chamado pra sair de novo antes, mas acabei trabalhando tanto esses dias… enfim, aqui estou eu — falou divertido, erguendo um pouco os braços.

— Então… tá me chamando pra sair de novo? — perguntou com a voz mais baixa. Baekhyun assentiu. — Hum… eu topo se a gente for comer um daqueles fast food entope-veia. — Esticou um pouco o corpo sobre a mesa, o rosto mais próximo do de Baekhyun, que por muito pouco não roubou um selinho dos lábios cheios. Ao invés disso, soltou uma piscadela para Jongin.

— Preciso de um desses depois dessa semana filha da mãe.

— Então vamos! — exclamou Matt um pouco animado, pegando a garrafa de cerveja de Baekhyun e acenando para irem até o balcão.

Ele pagou as cervejas e pegou a mochila. Nem cogitou negar quando ele disse que tinha uma lanchonete maravilhosa na outra rua e acrescentou que sempre comia lá quando saía muito cansado do Snare Pub. A conversa continuou fluindo enquanto andavam em direção à lanchonete. Jongin sentiu aquele arrepio na nuca quando Baekhyun tocou suas costas para dar passagem e entrarem no estabelecimento, que estava menos movimentado que o bar e tinha cheiro de fritura e infarto.

— Sabe o que amo daqui? — Jongin disse jogando a mochila no outro canto do assento estofado, indiretamente deixando espaço para Baekhyun sentar-se ao seu lado. — Milkshake de morango. É o melhor que já tomei, sem dúvidas. — Virou para Baekhyun, mas na intenção de olhar o painel com os preços dos lanches, do outro lado de onde sentaram. Por um momento, Baekhyun ficou sem entender, mas Jongin apontou para o painel colorido.

— Ah — murmurou. — Nossa, faz tempo mesmo que eu não como um desses. Qual sugere? — A aproximação, apesar de não ser muita, fez com que, quando Baekhyun virasse o rosto na pergunta, pegasse Jongin desprevenido. Os rostos próximos novamente, o olhar vacilando e indo para os lábios cheios. E o dançarino também não conseguiu não encarar a boca alheia.

Nunquinha que Jongin ia mentir para si mesmo. Claro que queria beijar Baekhyun. Claro que ansiou para vê-lo de novo como um garotinho apaixonado — apesar de essa comparação ser exagerada, afinal não estava _apaixonado_ por Baekhyun. E _claro_ que estava sentindo o estômago afundar e as mãos suarem com a aproximação e depois pelo sorriso bonito que lhe foi lançado.

— Eu sugiro o de bacon com picles. — Jongin desviou o olhar, acenando com os dedos para a foto de um combo com refrigerante, batatas e um hambúrguer imenso. — E com molho extra porque ninguém resiste a esse molho estranho… mas gostoso pra caramba.

— Você fica mais atraente ainda empolgado com comida. — Baekhyun murmurou o que passou por sua cabeça sem pensar nas consequências, mas elas não foram ruins. Jongin franziu o cenho e riu, tocando seu ombro e empurrando-o sem força nenhuma, completamente sem jeito.

O moreno fez o imenso favor de usar seu inglês polido para pedir os lanches, com direito a uma terceira porção de fritas e o milkshake que estava com tanto desejo. Não demorou nem quinze minutos direito e a garçonete de roupa vermelha, amarela e branca chegou com a bandeja recheada de gordura. Baekhyun foi o primeiro a roubar uma batatinha, soltando um suspiro aliviado por sentir aquele tanto de óleo e sal na boca depois de uma semana cansativa. Porcaria era a salvação do estresse de todo mundo, certeza.

— Nossa, muito boa — comentou, pegando mais das fritas e comendo. Jongin sorriu, tomando um bom gole do milkshake de morango e quase revirando os olhos de tanto deleite. Baekhyun riu.

A fome falou mais alto por algum tempo e o silêncio entre eles não chegou a ser incômodo. Baekhyun já estava na metade do hambúrguer, repetindo mil vezes mentalmente que era um dos melhores que já comeu sem dúvidas, quando chamou a atenção de Jongin, roubando uma batatinha dele. O moreno olhou-o com um ligeiro bico nos lábios com rastros de molho.

— Faz quanto tempo que mora aqui? Ou nasceu aqui? — perguntou, roubando outra batatinha. Jongin estapeou sem força sua mão, fazendo-lhe rir e parar de furtar na cara dura. Ele limpou os lábios com a língua e tomou um pouco de refrigerante.

— Logo depois que terminei o ensino médio, vim morar com meu irmão. — Voltou a olhar para Baekhyun, o hambúrguer pela metade numa mão e o copo de refrigerante noutra. Baekhyun comia as fritas e prestava atenção na resposta de Jongin. — Meus pais não curtiam muito a ideia de eu me aprofundar mais no balé.

— Oh, você é bailarino?! — Os olhos pequenos de Baekhyun estavam arregalados. O moreno sorriu de lado, erguendo um dos ombros.

— Acho que sim… ou quase isso. — Sorriu pequeno. — Isso faz uns oito anos, eu acho. Mas só agora estou terminando a faculdade porque no começo precisei trabalhar pra ajudar meu irmão e estudar para ingressar. — Baekhyun assentiu, comendo mais devagar.

— Ainda mora com ele? — perguntou sem intenção de parecer que estava querendo saber demais da vida de Jongin, afinal estavam no segundo “encontro”. Mas acabou perguntando, e Matt não pareceu se incomodar nenhum pouco com a conversa.

— Infelizmente sim. — Apesar da resposta, ele tinha um sorrisinho no rosto e tomou mais do refrigerante. — Chegamos no nível de ele levar as namoradas pra transar em casa e eu preciso estudar — ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Baekhyun com uma cara entediada —, então imagina o que eu passo. — Baekhyun riu, voltando a comer seu hambúrguer. — E você? Da outra vez você disse que tinha acabado de chegar, mas… só está de passagem? — Jongin gesticulou com a mão que segurava o copo como se Baekhyun fosse embora e, talvez estivesse errado e com expectativas, mas o Byun notou uma pontada de receio na pergunta.

— Não, acho que não. A empresa que trabalho tende a ir muito bem aqui e fui promovido com essa vinda. — Tomou um pouco do próprio refrigerante. — Faz meses que estava me preparando pra essa mudança e está dando tudo certo.

— Agora me sinto na obrigação de te levar para conhecer vários lugares legais aqui. — Jongin curvou os lábios para baixo e deu outra mordida no hambúrguer.

— Isso é um convite pra outro encontro, Matteus Kim? — perguntou com uma voz divertida e provocativa, mas Jongin só sorriu todo sem jeito, envolvendo o canudo com os lábios cheios.

Baekhyun teve certeza que o milkshake também era divino. Apesar de estar com um bico enorme, Jongin o deu um pouco e depois quase o fez prometer que pagaria outro. Baekhyun relaxou com aquele encontro estilo época do colegial. Nem havia se lembrado do tanto de cansaço e estresse que teve durante a semana.

Jongin não estava atrás também. Talvez fosse exagero de novo, mas sentia- se quase nas nuvens conversando com Baekhyun. Não sentia pressão nenhuma para finalmente alguma coisa acontecer, mesmo que também quisesse que acontecesse. Queria muito beijá-lo, só não sabia se ia além disso tão rápido. Com quase toda certeza, não iria. Começava a perceber que Baekhyun estava caidinho, o jeito do olhar, do toque carinhoso em sua mão ou até a forma que ele tocou sua cintura, de novo, quando puseram os pés para fora da lanchonete e Jongin tinha outro copo de milkshake em mãos, agora de Ovomaltine.

— Ah, não… — ouviu Baekhyun murmurar, mas não entendeu de imediato. Só veio entender quando sentiu respingos tocarem seu rosto. — Chuva — constatou, apertando inconscientemente a cintura do moreno.

Jongin segurou sua mão para que acelerassem o passo e a chuva mais forte não os pegasse, porém o cheiro de terra molhada ficou mais forte e ainda estavam um tanto longe do carro. Os cabelos de Baekhyun já estavam meio molhados, assim como a camisa social. Deram uma corridinha até a rua ao lado do Snare Pub, mas a chuva só ficava mais forte e o barulho mais alto. Antes de se aproximarem do carro de Baekhyun, ele desativou o alarme. Jongin deveria voltar e esperar a chuva passar dentro de onde trabalhava e depois pegar um ônibus para ir embora.

No entanto, só veio se tocar disso quando bateu forte demais a porta do carro, se jogando no banco ao lado do motorista, no qual Baekhyun passava as mãos no rosto para enxugá-lo.

— Que droga! — exclamou, passando as mãos nos cabelos escuros e abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa, descolando-a do peitoral. — Você tá bem? — Olhou para Jongin, pegando-o encarando o que estava fazendo, com os cabelos castanhos pingando no rosto, os lábios cheios entreabertos e o copo de milkshake em uma das mãos.

O barulho era alto, os pingos de chuva batendo na lataria sem piedade, da mesma forma que o coração de Jongin batia contra a caixa torácica. Apertou o banco com a mão que estava apoiada sobre o couro preto, sem desviar os olhos de Baekhyun ou se afastar quando ele se aproximou devagar. Relutante e lento, pensando se deveria fazer aquilo ou não. Jongin quase disse que ele não deveria nem pensar duas vezes, mas antes mesmo de falar, foi calado pelos lábios de Baekhyun nos seus.

Foi instantâneo fechar os olhos assim que se deu conta do calor da boca dele na sua, do toque carinhoso em sua bochecha, caminhando para sua nuca e os dedos se enfiando por entre seus cabelos molhados. Nem pensou duas vezes para também tocá-lo, afastar os lábios e deixá-lo seguir com o beijo, que começou bem devagar, sem língua, sem provocações. Estavam provando um do outro vagarosamente, ainda que o tempo do lado de fora fosse agitado e a chuva caísse aos montes pelo para-brisa.

A ficha caiu para Baekhyun quando mordiscou o lábio inferior de Jongin e ele suspirou contra sua boca. Como um estalo, percebeu que talvez tenha feito algo de errado. Jongin não era nem de longe como outras pessoas que já conheceu e nem precisava de muito para perceber isso. Normalmente era beijo e transa no primeiro encontro — que nem dava para se chamar assim, estava mais para transa marcada. Estava desacostumado com aquela forma de ir devagar, conhecendo primeiro para depois vir a intimidade, e sua intenção era respeitar aquilo porque também estava gostando.

Afastou o rosto do de Jongin, que o encarava meio confuso, o olhar perdido e os lábios molhados.

— Desculpa, eu não sabia se você queria e não me aguentei te vendo assim — falava rápido, gesticulando, parando as mãos só quando as apoiou no volante. — Desculpa mesmo, Jongin, eu já percebi que você é um cara que gosta de ir devagar e tá tudo bem pra mim, sabe? Se eu continuar gostando como estou agora, vou devagar também. — Comprimiu os lábios, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha em puro nervosismo. Realmente, era algo novo se sentir assim com algum cara. Normalmente tinha o controle da situação e era o mais desejado da história, mas agora…

— Baekhyun — disse Jongin com a voz suave, segurando um pequeno sorriso.

O Byun relutou em olhar, ia levar um fora, tinha certeza disso. Mas estava tudo bem, não é? Acontecia. Por fim, virou o rosto para o dançarino, observou-o deixar o copo de milkshake no porta-copos entre os bancos, e passar as duas mãos nos cabelos castanhos, deixando-os um pouco mais bagunçados que antes, mas aos olhos de Baekhyun, com certeza não tinha cara mais bonito em Los Angeles. Ele tocou os próprios lábios com os dedos magros, suavemente limpando-os de quaisquer resquícios de saliva. Depois, tirou a mochila das costas, deixando-a caída no piso do carro espaçoso. Tudo isso aos olhos atentos de Baekhyun, que não entendia muito bem, mas sentia um formigamento no estômago que despertava uma ansiedade desconhecida.

— Me beija de novo — disse mais baixo. Baekhyun ouviu, apesar do barulho da chuva não cessar. O carro ficou subitamente mais abafado. — Posso não ir pra cama com você hoje, nem no próximo encontro… — Jongin se recostou no banco do carro, olhando para Baekhyun, que encostou as costas no próprio banco. — Mas quero sentir sua boca, sua língua, seu carinho. Eu _quero_. — Sentia as bochechas quentes, pegando fogo, e ao mesmo tempo um frio na barriga. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo sem jeito. — E não me faz parecer mimado! Porque eu quero isso _agora. —_ Mordeu a pontinha do lábio inferior, seus olhos presos nos de Baekhyun, que, depois de precisar de uns segundos para processar a informação, umedeceu os lábios e deu aquele sorrisinho que Jongin colocou em mente que era uma mistura de sem graça e cafajeste.

Matteus também sentiu um pouquinho de medo. Oras, Baekhyun era um cara legal, bonito e pelo jeito beijava bem pra caralho, mas nem todo mundo gostava de ir devagar nas coisas. Contudo, Jongin sempre pensava no momento certo para fazer aquilo com alguém. Não era um santo, longe disso. Só nunca tinha ido aos finalmentes por não acreditar que alguém poderia ser especial o bastante para compartilhar daquele momento. Claro que existia uma punheta aqui e ali, um boquete e beijos mais quentes. Mas nunca passou disso. Sempre negava e sabia que deveria ter feito isso mesmo depois de ver a decepção no olhar da pessoa. Acontece, nem todo mundo quer levar sexo a um nível especial. E Jongin também estava bem com isso. Não é como se o único prazer da vida fosse transar.

Ali estava a prova. Existia um tipo de deleite crescendo dentro de si por estar dentro do carro de Baekhyun, com ele olhando-lhe com os olhos pequenos e bonitos e um sorrisinho no rosto; a camisa e cabelos molhados. Estava ansioso para sentir a boca dele de novo e, nossa, poderia até pensar que transar com ele fosse bom demais e inesquecível, mas pensar que poderia se derreter naquele momento mesmo, só com ele enfiando os dedos nos seus cabelos de novo e beijando-lhe sem pudor, era inexplicável. Era como se fosse o ápice daquele instante e qualquer outra coisa pudesse esperar.

Jongin tocou a bochecha de Baekhyun carinhosamente, roçando a língua na dele e puxando o lábio de baixo para si, entreabrindo os olhos só para vê-lo inchadinho e vermelho. Sorriu, arrastando os dedos para o queixo alheio, roçando a ponta do nariz no dele, deixando-o insistir e tentar continuar beijando-lhe.

Aquilo também dava prazer, causava frio na barriga e uma sensação gostosa de estar nas nuvens.

Entreabriu a boca, provocando-o, roçando os lábios. Soltou uma risada quando ele franziu a sobrancelha e murmurou algo que não ouviu direito, mas entendeu como _“não faz assim”_. Tomou os lábios de Baekhyun em outro beijo, lento e profundo. Um beijo que talvez nunca fosse sair de suas memórias fosse por estar molhado da chuva, no carro de praticamente um desconhecido, beijando-o como se fosse a última coisa que pudesse fazer no meio de uma tempestade inesperada digna de fim de mundo.

Demorou para ela diminuir. Demorou para Baekhyun largar a boca de Jongin para respirar um pouquinho e não perder a cabeça porque, _caramba_ , ele beijava bem e havia tirado-lhe o fôlego… várias vezes. Não só no sentido literal. Deu-lhe vários selinhos, demorados, lentos, carinhosos e molhados.

— Eu sempre soube que comer porcaria magicamente faz seu dia ficar mil vezes melhor — comentou o moreno, sorrindo e fazendo carinho no couro cabeludo de Baekhyun, que o acompanhou no riso e deu-lhe outro selinho.

— Posso te levar pra casa? — perguntou Baekhyun, acariciando a cintura e o pescoço de Jongin. Ergueu o olhar para o dele. Olhou para o para-brisa antes de voltar a olhar para ele. — A chuva pode piorar e, bom… você já está aqui, é só eu conseguir largar sua boca, ligar o carro e rapidinho você vai estar no seu quarto pensando que poderia ter me beijado mais. — Terminou sussurrando, aproximando a boca da orelha de Jongin, arrancando-o uma risada gostosa e arrepios por mordiscar o lóbulo.

Jongin que se afastou, colocando o cinto e olhando para Baekhyun como se não tivesse deixado-o com vontade. O mais velho sorriu, colocando o cinto também e ligando o carro em seguida.

O dançarino guiou o caminho que, para a tristeza dos dois, nem era tão longe assim. Porém, Baekhyun aproveitou de um sinal ou outro para fazer carinho na mão de Jongin apoiada sobre o descanso entre os bancos. O moreno queimava de ansiedade e algo bom que não conseguia nomear muito bem, e disfarçava olhando a paisagem de luzes e pessoas borradas pela chuva e velocidade.

Ao estacionar em frente a um edifício não tão alto nem tão bem cuidado como os do centro, houve mais beijos. Esses quase fizeram Baekhyun se descabelar com a tentativa de não implorar para Jongin deixá-lo ir mais longe. No entanto, apesar da vontade, estava gostando demais de apenas beijá-lo, vagar a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço longo de Jongin, sentir o perfume gasto e beijar a pele morna. Algo que poderia nomear de primeira vez, e não sabia exatamente _como_ e _por quê,_ mas estava acontecendo e Baekhyun não tinha medo nenhum de que continuasse a acontecer.

— Ainda está de pé a ideia de me fazer conhecer melhor a cidade? — Baekhyun perguntou entre um beijo e outro, escorregando a mão pelas costas de Jongin, que assentiu.

— Dana’s Club, próxima semana? — Baekhyun concordou, roubando mais um selinho dos lábios cheios de Jongin. — Mando uma mensagem da noite que eu estiver livre. — E dessa vez não deixou passar pegar o número de Baekhyun e deixar o seu no telefone dele.

Mais um beijo e Jongin deitou em sua cama, ainda com a roupa úmida da chuva, e pensou que poderia ter ficado mais tempo no carro de Baekhyun, beijando-o até enjoar.

••

Talvez o tempo estivesse passando rápido porque Baekhyun não estava tão fissurado no dia indo embora. O trabalho estava bem, sua adaptação na cidade seguia no mesmo ritmo, até o inglês estava melhorando. E a vida amorosa…

Fazia pouco mais de um mês desde a despedida de solteiro do seu melhor amigo no Snare Pub, consequentemente o mesmo tempo que estava tendo alguma coisa não nomeada com Jongin. Todo fim de semana — e algumas vezes até durante ela — marcavam mais um encontro, terminavam com beijos, principalmente no carro de Baekhyun. Porém, o mais interessante e que sempre instigava o Byun a querer outro e mais outro encontro, era _conhecer_ Jongin.

O dançarino parecia uma caixinha de surpresas. Surpresas boas e gostosas de se descobrir. Com esse tempo, soube que Matt também era professor de balé para criancinhas com menos de 10 anos e seu dia era basicamente dividido em: de manhã ia para a escola de balé, depois do almoço seguia para a faculdade e ficava por lá até às oito ou nove horas da noite. A partir da quinta, depois da faculdade, sempre tinha algum trabalho no Snare Pub. Soube também que a relação dele com o irmão era boa, apesar de discussões aqui ou ali sobre bagunça ou calcinhas deixadas jogadas pela casa; que ele gostava muito de café e milkshake e não perdia um episódio de Grey’s Anatomy, mesmo que fosse reprise.

Um conjunto que poderia servir para um adolescente, mas Baekhyun desconstruiu esse pensamento porque Jongin estava longe de ser um. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo e tinha posições e pensamentos às vezes mais responsáveis que o próprio Baekhyun, que era quase sete anos mais velho. Talvez fosse essa maturidade com o jeito carinhoso — às vezes até manhoso e provocador além da conta — que estava interessando Baekhyun.

Claro, ele continuava sendo o cara mais bonito que Baekhyun já viu por Los Angeles, e olha que a lista de caras que via todos os dias estava aumentando cada vez mais. Continuava prendendo a atenção de Baekhyun quando, sorrateiramente, chegava ao Snare Pub e dava de cara com Jongin, poucas roupas, música sensual e pole dance. Era quando o pensamento de Baekhyun desviava totalmente daquela superfície doce e inocente, e cortejava aquela beleza em sua cama, gemendo seu nome, implorando para fazê-lo mais satisfeito. O pau endurecendo era inegável, mas tudo isso ficava em segundo plano, não menos importante, mas sem tanto foco, quando Jongin descia do palco rapidinho, o abraçava pelos ombros e o dava um beijinho, dizendo que estava com saudades.

Dois meses passaram voando porque, apesar de um estresse ou outro no dia a dia comum de um administrador financeiro, ao anoitecer recebia uma mensagem de Jongin, que normalmente o fazia abrir um sorrisinho bobo de lado.

Era uma quarta-feira ensolarada no centro, tanto que pediu um suco bem gelado de laranja e negou quando Irene perguntou se não queria um vinho para acompanhar o almoço. Não fazia questão de ir para algum restaurante daqueles caros na hora do almoço, às vezes até ia na marmitinha e comia na própria empresa, mas sua amiga e fiel companheira, ao lado de Minseok, havia insistido, mais uma chantagem emocional do tipo “você é um péssimo amigo, cheguei aqui faz duas semanas e você não me levou nem pra conhecer seu apartamento novo”. Baekhyun só sorriu amarelo e a chamou para o melhor restaurante que conhecia na região — apesar de não conhecer muitos, Joohyun estava toda sorrisos com o lugar.

— Então, como é o sexo? — Baekhyun estava colocando um pedaço de peixe na boca quando Irene soltou a pergunta como se estivesse falando de como o clima estava agradável. Arregalou os olhos, mesmo que não fosse surpresa aquele tipo de pergunta vindo dela. Uma curiosa nata. — O quê? Você não sabe esconder as coisas. Assim que coloquei os pés aqui, Minseok cochichou que você estava todo sorrisos depois de sumir _magicamente_ da despedida dele — disse fingindo estar ofendida, colocando um lado dos cabelos loiros para trás do ombro. — Aí juntei um mais um. Baekhyun feliz, tem alguém fazendo carinho no _little_ _Byun_. — Ele não aguentou segurar a risada, soltando o garfo sobre o prato e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Ela riu também, tomando um pouco mais do vinho branco.

— Maldito dia que quase casei com seu irmão — disse Baekhyun limpando o canto dos olhos, úmidos de tanto rir. Ela fez uma careta.

— _Abençoado_ dia, você quis dizer. Maldito pro meu irmão por ter levado um pé na bunda seu menos de um mês antes do casamento. — Irene sempre iria alfinetar o amigo com aquela história, apesar de já ter feito bastante tempo. Ele sabia que havia sido filho da mãe. — Mas a história que quero saber é a de agora. Soube que é estilo beijado pelo sol, pinta de gostosão e dança no poste. — Ela indicou Baekhyun com a mão que segurava a taça. — Não é que você sabe fazer bons investimentos mesmo? — Ela olhou para cima, ficando séria antes de comprimir os lábios, e Baekhyun já sabia o que ela ia falar. — Menos no meu setor. Acho que vou ter que fazer umas aulas com seu novo namoradinho pra ver se o _senpai_ me nota e dá o dinheiro que quero pra próxima campanha.

— Ainda não transamos — disse rapidamente, erguendo a sobrancelha e tomando quase metade do suco. Joohyun arregalou os olhos, deixando lentamente a taça sobre a mesa.

— Mas… a despedida faz… dois meses? — Ela contou nos dedos e Baekhyun a deu um sorriso pequeno. — Você e meu irmão pareciam coelhos pela casa. Sabe a terrível cena que é ele em cima de você sabe… — Ela gesticulou, as mãos movendo para cima e para baixo. — Você não deixou passar _uma_ das minhas amigas, até _eu_ já caí na sua lábia na época da faculdade, não vem com esse papo que eu não acredito. — Ela voltou a comer, olhando para Baekhyun, esperando respostas para sua pergunta.

Mas Baekhyun não falou nada, só inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e a deu um pequeno sorriso. Irene novamente arregalou os olhos e colocou uma das mãos em frente a boca. Baekhyun ouviu um “oh” surpreso e depois uma risada nervosa.

— Então é isso?! — Ela perguntou ainda com a mão em frente a boca, dividindo-se entre terminar de mastigar e ficar surpresa com o que descobriu. Joohyun não podia esperar para irritar o amigo, com certeza não, e os olhos dela brilhavam e entregavam tanto a felicidade dela que Baekhyun sentiu as bochechas pegando fogo. — Tão fofo! — exclamou em inglês, a voz mais fina pela animação.

Baekhyun ia arrumar uma desculpa qualquer para negar aquilo. Estava tão apaixonado por Jongin assim? Ao ponto de sexo ser um detalhe quase insignificante? Ou melhor, não insignificante, mas que era apenas isso, um _detalhe._ No entanto, antes de formular qualquer coisa, o celular ao lado do seu prato vibrou, a tela brilhando e revelando uma foto bonita de Jongin e o nome dele. Irene se espichou para poder ver a foto direito, mas Baekhyun foi mais rápido em pegar o celular e atender a ligação.

— _Bae_. — A voz de Jongin soou arrastada com o apelido. — _Está almoçando?_

— Peixe e salada — disse Baekhyun, mexendo as folhas de alface no prato sob o olhar atento de Joohyun. — Você já largou? — Olhou o próprio pulso, vendo que normalmente, Jongin já teria largado há um tempo.

— _Daqui há uns minutos, precisei ficar um pouco mais_. — Ele suspirou, parecia cansado. Baekhyun apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa, tocando o queixo e olhando para a amiga. — _Então… será que você poderia me dar uma carona? Talvez eu vá me atrasar pra chegar na faculdade e pensei que, se você estivesse livre, poderia me ajudar._ — Apesar de não estar olhando para ele, Baekhyun facilmente o vislumbrou sem jeito e sorriu. Joohyun também sorriu, cruzando as pernas e terminando de tomar o vinho reparando no jeito de Baekhyun falando com sua nova paixonite.

— Sem problemas. — Joohyun diminuiu o olhar. — Chego aí em vinte minutos, está bem? — Jongin confirmou, desligando a ligação depois de um _“até daqui a pouco, Bae”._

— Vou confessar uma coisa depois do que eu vi agora. — Joohyun falou assim que o Byun colocou o celular sobre a mesa. — Os quatro pneus, amigo. Foram os quatro de uma vez. — Baekhyun riu, terminando de comer mais rápido do que faria normalmente.

Girou a chave do carro assim que estacionou no estacionamento ao ar livre da faculdade de Jongin. O moreno estava ao seu lado, com a mão sobre sua coxa, fazendo um carinho tímido, mas que mesmo assim mexia com Baekhyun. _Eu já entendi_ , a voz de Irene ecoou por sua cabeça e Baekhyun olhou para os dedos magros de Jongin em sua coxa e, depois de um tempo, pôs sua mão sobre a dele, apertando sem muita força.

— Está entregue — disse Baekhyun com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e Jongin olhou-o depois de se desfazer do cinto.

— Ainda não. — Foi a última coisa que falou antes de se esticar no banco e deixar um beijo na mandíbula de Baekhyun, depois um cheiro, atiçando-o para o beijo que veio em seguida.

Deveria imaginar, não é? Jongin não estava atrasado que nada. Estava era com saudade e, em meio a vários novos beijos que deram dentro do carro de Baekhyun, ele disse que estava morrendo de saudades porque não puderam se ver no fim de semana e foi a única maneira que achou de _roubar_ Baekhyun por um tempinho.

— Você é mimado demais, sabia? — O mais velho perguntou retórico e Jongin deu aquele sorrisinho de lado, assentindo e mordiscando o lábio de Baekhyun, puxando-o para outro beijo. — Mimado e gostoso — murmurou com os lábios quase grudados nos de Jongin, que riu antes de segurar no rosto de Baekhyun com a duas mãos e enfiar sua língua na boca dele em meio a outro beijo que ficava que nem tatuagem em sua mente.

Baekhyun que se atrasou. Subiu correndo para a reunião que tinha depois do almoço, com os lábios vermelhos e o toque de Jongin ainda queimando por seu corpo. Mas não se arrependeu nem um pouquinho, nem quando Joohyun, do outro lado da mesa de reuniões, tocou o próprio pescoço e espichou os olhos para Baekhyun, avisando-o sobre a marquinha vermelha que Jongin havia deixado com um beijo em seu pescoço.

Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun _já havia entendido_ o que estava acontecendo sem precisar falar muito.


	3. Sonhos californianos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e chegou o penúltimo capítulo dessa belezinha!!!  
> estava ansiosa pra postar esse hihi tem uma das minhas cenas favs.  
> não vou enrolar muito, mas claro que vou agradecer a bia por ter betado e deixado esse capítulo cheiroso como sempre e avisar que a playlist está atualizada com as músicas especiais desse cap hihi
> 
> respira fundo, segura na mão de deus e vai!  
> boa leitura anjos <3

Geleia de morango. Baekhyun encontrou no mercado, achou interessante e comprou. Depois disso, virou um vício. Daqueles difíceis de curar, do tipo, café da manhã sem ela, o dia com certeza seria péssimo. Passava os ovos com bacon e pasta de amendoim — apesar de tê-la na geladeira por motivos de suprir o vício daquele que estava esparramado na sua cama —, mas não deixava a geleia de morango de lado.

Sábado, às nove da manhã, olhando a sala do apartamento ser tomada pela luz do sol, Baekhyun passava uma camada considerada de geleia em uma torrada e pensava em… nada. Havia acabado de acordar, praticamente, só jogou uma água na cara, escovou os dentes e se arrastou para a cozinha a fim de comer alguma coisa porque a pizza havaiana da noite anterior parecia tê-lo deixado mais esfomeado.

Ainda estava naquele processo lento de pensar em alguma coisa. Não era tão cedo, mas também dormiu bem tarde, assistindo e namorando…

— Bom dia. — A voz rouquinha de Jongin deu sua graça primeiro e depois lá estava o dançarino se arrastando pelo corredor só com uma calça de moletom um pouco folgada na cintura e pantufas, o rosto ainda inchado e cabelos bagunçados, com resquícios de água.

— Bom dia… — murmurou, repuxando os lábios em um sorriso pequeno quando ele sentou no banco do outro lado da bancada de mármore e tateou seu braço, com os olhos meio fechados, meio abertos, para depois segurar em sua nuca e lhe puxar para um selinho. O sorriso aumentou e Jongin fez um bico ao pegar o pote de geleia e notar que não era sua pasta de amendoim. — Dormiu bem? — perguntou Baekhyun, comendo sua torrada e observando Jongin se arrastar pela cozinha, pegar a pasta e uma colher e voltar a sentar à sua frente.

— Uhum — resmungou, abrindo o pote e comendo aquela bomba de açúcar pura. Baekhyun não gostava, mas havia dois meses que não saía de sua lista de compras. — Sempre durmo bem com você, pelo menos não fico escutando… gemidos desesperados do quarto do meu irmão porque ele esquece que às vezes eu chego mais cedo que ele. — Revirou os olhos com a colher na boca e Baekhyun riu. — Você roncou essa noite — constatou Jongin, dando um sorrisinho enviesado.

— A pizza fez o trabalho certo. — Ambos riram e Jongin pegou mais uma colher da pasta de amendoim.

— Alicia me mandou uma mensagem, a despedida de hoje foi adiada porque a noiva entrou em trabalho de parto. — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, comendo o último pedaço da torrada. Jongin fez um bico maior. — Hoje eu ia ter a chance de colocar em prática minha faculdade de 16 temporadas em Grey’s Anatomy, mas… pelo jeito, é fim de semana todinho pra você, _hon_ — terminou com a voz mansa e aquele apelido que deixava Baekhyun com vontade de rir e todo derretido por dentro. _Honey._

— Que tal a gente ir à Venice? — sugeriu, tapando o pote de geleia e pegando a tampa para fazer o mesmo com o de pasta de amendoim, mas Jongin deu um tapa em sua mão.

— Momento de colocar em ação o plano de te seduzir de sunga. — Soltou uma piscadela para Baekhyun e depois um daqueles sorrisos que fazia o coração dele acelerar a mil por hora.

— Eu já te vi de cueca, Jongin. — Baekhyun pontuou, mesmo não duvidando de que ele poderia realmente o seduzir mais ainda.

— Não é a mesma coisa, você vai ver, bonitão — disse antes de roubar só mais um pouco da pasta para finalmente parar de comê-la, dando um sorriso amarelo para Baekhyun ao entregá-lo para que ele guardasse.

Tinha que concordar, não era a mesma coisa e Baekhyun pagou a língua achando que não podia ficar mais atraído ainda por Jongin. Parece que o sol gostava da pele do moreno, ela parecia mais dourada, e ele tinha aquela pinta de cara gostoso sem precisar fazer muito esforço. Apesar do óculos escuro esconder os olhos vidrados nele, não era muito difícil de perceber que estava enfeitiçado na imagem de Jongin saindo do mar, balançando os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água e depois colocando-os para trás com os dedos — o que foi falho, pois voltaram para testa do mesmo jeito. Além disso tudo, a bendita sunga.

Preta e simples, estilo boxer, que deixava a linha do baixo-ventre se perder por dentro do cós de forma a fazer a mão de Baekhyun formigar para se perder dentro da peça, além da bundinha dele ficar completamente apertável e outras coisas que estava tentando não pensar tanto ou teria problemas. Jongin era lindo e charmoso. E esse charme era natural, presente até na forma de olhar para alguém. Ou Baekhyun estava afetado demais?

Jongin, ainda sim, esforçava-se. Estava há pouco mais de quatro meses naquilo com o Byun e gostava muito de vê-lo daquele jeito: encarando-lhe como se fosse o único andando pela areia debaixo de um sol forte. Era como fisgar ele pouquinho a pouquinho, e terminar com amassos na cama e ele sussurrando com a voz repleta de desejo _“você me deixa louco”._ Não estava atrás de jeito nenhum. Quase se jogava de quatro aos pés dele e latia toda vez que o via de terno e gravata com os cabelinhos pretos perfeitamente arrumados — dava vontade de bagunçar tudo enquanto matava a saudade nos braços dele.

Antes de se aproximar, Baekhyun afastou as pernas dobradas, puxando um pouco a bermuda nas coxas e batendo no vão delas para Jongin sentar sobre a toalha estirada na areia. O moreno não pensou duas vezes, encostando as costas no peito coberto de Baekhyun e recebendo um beijo na bochecha. O sorriso foi inevitável, mas disfarçou buscando outra toalha dentro da mochila jogada ao lado deles, para enxugar os ombros e rosto.

— A água tá uma delícia — comentou, pondo a toalha sobre os ombros e virando um pouco o rosto para olhar para Baekhyun. — Deveria experimentar. É Venice! Não tem como vir aqui e não aproveitar um pouco — dizia com um sorriso no rosto, cutucando a barriga de Baekhyun com o indicador.

— Mas eu tô aproveitando. — Balançou as sobrancelhas com um sorrisinho nos lábios finos. — _E muito_ — sussurrou aproximando o rosto de Jongin, mas esse virou-o um pouco, o que fez Baekhyun dar uma mordidinha na sua bochecha. — Sempre aproveito quando estou com você, Nini — dizia deixando beijos carinhosos pela mandíbula, bochecha e por trás da orelha de Matt, que mordeu o lábio para conter um sorriso maior.

— Esse papinho é pra me conquistar? — perguntou sorrateiro, da mesma forma que enfiava os dedos por dentro da camisa de Baekhyun e dedilhava a barriga dele naquela carícia secreta e proibida para um lugar público.

Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça para observar o que ele fazia, impossível não contrair o abdômen com o arrepio que ele causou tocando tão suave e perigoso. Sorriu de lado e umedeceu os lábios.

— Já conquistei você. — A voz baixa e grossinha fazia Jongin arrepiar. O moreno sorriu, arrastando o indicador pela linha do umbigo, pelo caminho da felicidade, sentindo os pelos ralos, até o cós da bermuda. Jongin contorceu os lábios.

— _Convencido_ — insultou-o, dando uma mordidinha no queixo de Baekhyun e sorrindo ao vê-lo também sorrir e arquear a sobrancelha.

— Falei alguma mentira? — Jongin balançou a cabeça para os lados, aproximando as bocas para um beijo lento e carinhoso, superficial e com gosto de água salgada. Perigosamente os dedos de Jongin escorregaram num toque muito leve por entre as pernas de Baekhyun, fazendo-o sentir um comichão repentino e suspirar com a boca próxima de Matt, que riu, afastando a mão.

— Vamos pro mar. — Com certeza havia algo de indecente naquela proposta de Jongin, que Baekhyun até pensou se deveria aceitar, porque _com toda certeza_ iriam acabar se provocando demais por ali e depois Baekhyun não conseguiria parar de pensar no que fizeram. Sempre era assim.

E, assim, via-se cada vez mais apaixonado pelo Kim. Era a forma que ele mudava da água para o vinho, arrancava-lhe sorrisos e aqueles pensamentos sobre estar se afundando, e isso não era nada ruim, naquele relacionamento.

••

Desde que botou os pés em Los Angeles, Baekhyun não beijou nenhuma outra boca que não fosse a de Jongin. Tudo aconteceu rápido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito devagar. Em um encontro estava louco para vê-lo de novo e, noutro, já se via não tendo pressa nenhuma para terminar o que estavam criando. Além disso, depois de algum tempo, passou a achar injusto ficar com outro alguém. Não somente injusto com Jongin, mas consigo também. Estava gostando do dançarino, tinha sentimentos envolvidos ali que não se lembrava de como era bom de sentir, então não queria desperdiçá-los.

Passou a ter muito de Matt em sua vida em pouco tempo. Quase todos seus fins de semana eram dele, algum passeio ou só um filme da Netflix no sofá do seu apartamento. Comédia romântica eram os favoritos dele. Vez ou outra, durante a semana mesmo, ia pegá-lo na faculdade para deixá-lo em casa, ou arrumava um tempinho melhor para almoçarem juntos. E gostava demais de assisti-lo no Snare Pub.

Pouco a pouco criou apego. Seu travesseiro tinha o cheiro do xampu dele, sua geladeira tinha suas comidas preferidas e as dele também. Com certeza havia apostilas em algum canto da casa, uma camisa ou um bilhete dizendo que tinha alguma coisa gostosa no micro-ondas. Ele já tinha a senha do seu apartamento e, de alguma forma, tudo isso era íntimo ao ponto de Baekhyun pensar que já não eram apenas bons amigos.

Havia acabado de sair de uma reunião e o relógio marcava onze e meia. A cabeça doía por ver tantos slides, falar tantas coisas e rebater propostas inviáveis para a empresa agora. Era seu trabalho? Sim, mas, naquele dia em especial, estava mais que cansado e nem perto de largar ainda. No entanto, deu-se um descanso e, assim que saiu da sala de reuniões, pegou o elevador. Dirigiu alguns minutos até a cafeteria que Jongin gostava, comprando um café pequeno e, depois de alguns minutos em um trânsito quase infernal, estacionou em frente ao local onde Jongin dava suas aulas.

E lá estava, sentado no corredor de salas — ouvia um barulho ali e aqui, algumas crianças saíam correndo com suas saias de tule, colante e cabelos bagunçados. Toda vez pensava a mesma coisa: _fofinhos._ Depois de algum tempo, Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar a presença de Jongin no final do corredor. Ao lado dele, um rapaz mais alto e de cabelos muito curtos, que falava insistentemente alguma coisa e parecia deixar Jongin impaciente — prova disso foi ele jogando a mochila sobre o ombro e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom preta que vestia. Ele olhava para baixo, então Baekhyun que o notou primeiro e, depois de alguns instantes, percebeu do que se tratava a conversa.

— Qual é, Matt, a gente dava certo e você vai negar isso? Olha, não vou me desculpar por nada porque você não me deu escolhas — nesse mesmo momento, Jongin soprou um riso derrotado e olhou para o lado oposto do outro rapaz —, mas eu gosto de você e sinto saudades. Vai dizer que não sente?

— Você sente tantas saudades que esperou o quê? Seis meses pra dizer isso? Nem você acredita nessa merda. — Jongin parecia realmente chateado e Baekhyun olhava de longe o que acontecia, com o copo de café em mãos. — E, se te faz se sentir melhor, eu nem lembrava que a gente teve alguma coisa porque tô com outra pessoa que, pelo menos até agora, é muito menos estúpida que você. Então, para com essa palhaçada. — Ele falava em inglês, o que não acontecia muito quando estava com Baekhyun, e parou o trajeto para virar e olhar de frente para o rapaz mais alto. — Quer alguém que fique na sua cama a noite toda? Tudo bem, só que essa pessoa não sou eu, e você não pode vir correndo só porque está sem ninguém pra aguentar teus problemas.

Baekhyun se levantou quando a cena acelerou demais para ficar quieto apenas observando. O rapaz de cabelos curtos segurou no braço de Jongin para fazê-lo virar e não voltar a andar, mas o dançarino estava irritado demais, ao ponto de empurrar o braço alheio com agressividade e repetir o ato com o braço contra o peito do outro. No entanto, antes de bater as costas contra a parede do corredor, o mais alto voltou a segurar os braços de Jongin, puxando-o para perto. Baekhyun acelerou os passos para se aproximar, enquanto Matt tentava se soltar.

— Ei, larga ele — disse Baekhyun em um inglês muito melhor do que quando chegou em Los Angeles. Jongin o olhou surpreso, tanto pela presença quanto pela forma que se aproximou. — Solta ele, você não vai querer problemas maiores, cara. — A impaciência era nítida em sua voz e a risada seca do rapaz de cabelos curtos foi de puro sarcasmo. Jongin puxou os braços outra vez, conseguindo se soltar.

Baekhyun sentiu uma das mãos de Jongin escorrer por seu antebraço e buscar sua mão. Segurou os dedos magros, apertando sem muita força. O cara deu um passo para trás, erguendo as mãos e a sobrancelha. Jongin o encarou, como se esperasse o que estava por vir.

— Agora entendi — disse, tocando a ponta dos dedos na cabeça e depois acenando para Matt e Baekhyun. — Está dando — Jongin ergueu o dedo próximo ao rosto alheio, interrompendo-o. 

— Cala a porra dessa boca, John. — As narinas alheias estavam infladas e a mandíbula travada, encarando Jongin. — E aceita que foi uma burrada minha ficar com você. — O dito cujo John olhou de Matt para Baekhyun, que suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Jongin. Ele pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas só soltou o mesmo riso seco de antes e voltou o caminho antes feito, sumindo em uma das salas.

Jongin respirou fundo, parecia extremamente incomodado e envergonhado pela cena causada. Baekhyun começou um carinho lento com seu polegar no dele, até que ele crispou os lábios antes de levantar o olhar em sua direção. Baekhyun estendeu o copo de café, dando-o um sorriso bem pequeno, mas que dissipou pelo menos um pouquinho da raiva que Jongin sentia no momento.

— Trouxe pra você — disse, ouvindo um _obrigado_ baixinho do Kim em seguida. Acenou para que seguissem para fora e Jongin o acompanhou até o carro.

Acabou o café antes de entrar no automóvel, jogando o copo na lixeira próxima e batendo a porta, ainda que sem querer, ao entrar. Jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Ex não passava de pedra no sapato para Jongin.

Baekhyun olhou o celular antes de entrar no carro, matando dois minutos para o moreno colocar a cabeça no lugar. Não sabia ao certo o que falar ou fazer, nem se agiu correto se intrometendo em um assunto que não era seu, nem se Jongin se sentia confortável com isso. Depois de um tempo, entrou no carro, colocando a chave na ignição, mas sem ligar. Ajeitou-se no banco, olhando para o moreno que estava de olhos fechados, braço apoiado na porta e cabeça encostada no punho fechado. Nunca viu Jongin tão chateado. Receoso, tocou a coxa dele, fazendo um carinho bem calmo. Estava ali, de qualquer forma, gostava de Jongin e vê-lo daquele jeito deixava seu peito dolorido.

Ia perguntar se ele queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, Matt mesmo falou:

— É por causa dessa merda que não transo com qualquer um. — Ele mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, olhando para frente. Baekhyun desviou o olhar, mas voltou a olhá-lo quando Jongin virou o rosto e tinha os olhos úmidos. — Namoramos por três meses e ele me traiu com a desculpa de que precisava transar com alguém. — Jongin pareceu engolir um bolo de lágrimas, fungando para dissipar a vontade de chorar. Não por si, nem por John, mas por talvez estar prestes a perder Baekhyun também.

Baekhyun não parou de fazer carinho, nem desviou o olhar, apesar de a ficha ter caído. Deveria ter imaginado algo do tipo, mas não estava focado em quando iria transar com Jongin “até o fim”. No entanto, notar que ele era virgem mudava um pouco as coisas. E isso não era num todo ruim.

— Então… você nunca teve sua primeira vez? — perguntou cauteloso. Em nenhum momento parou o carinho ou tirou os olhos dele, mas Jongin pareceu um pouco nervoso, olhando para sua janela e demorando um pouco para responder. Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Eu… tive vontade várias vezes, já conheci caras que juraram fazer desse dia o melhor da minha vida, mas isso sempre soou tão da boca pra fora. — Matt voltou a olhar para Baekhyun, as mãos jogadas sobre o colo, parecia chateado. — Apesar de ter me distanciando dos valores de quando eu vivia com meus pais, ainda penso que esse é um momento especial. Claro que eu nunca sonhei com algo de outro mundo ou fantasiei coisas românticas e melosas — soprou um riso meio derrotado e Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, de modo reconfortante —, mas eu sempre esperei a pessoa certa, o _cara_ certo. Quero que seja um momento legal pros dois e não só mais uma noite. Eu meio que sinto vontade de depois dizer que ele foi o primeiro, e quem sabe o único, pra mim.

Baekhyun encostou a cabeça na parte superior do banco, olhando para Jongin com um sorrisinho no rosto. Entendia o que ele queria dizer. Sua primeira vez não foi lá a mais especial, na verdade estava mais para _atrapalhada_ , com uma garota no ensino médio, mas, naquele momento, era a garota que gostava, que achava a mais bonita de toda escola. Então, de alguma forma, entendia Jongin.

— Eu não sei se sou o cara certo… Quem sabe eu seja? — Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Jongin com a forma leve que Baekhyun lidou com a situação, e ele deslizou os dedos pelo antebraço do Byun até entrelaçá-los nos dele sobre sua coxa. — Mas eu vim te buscar pra gente almoçar naquele restaurante que você gosta.

— O Steek&Beef? — perguntou, ignorando que suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo e sentia algo estranho no peito. Estranho, mas muito bom.

— Esse mesmo — disse com um sorriso maior, esticando-se um pouco e roubando um selinho de Jongin, que não lhe deixou se afastar, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e selando sua boca outra vez. Olhou-o nos olhos, o sorriso no rosto era sincero como o brilho no olhar de Jongin. — Ele não mereceu nem um segundo que passou com você — sussurrou, mais como um pensamento alto, e Jongin o encarou, acariciando as bochechas de Baekhyun com seus polegares.

Matt o beijou com carinho, calmo como seus dedos vagando até a nuca dele para entrelaçar os dedos nos cabelos pretos. Beijo lento, sem preocupação em ir muito longe porque, onde estavam e _como_ estavam, era maravilhosamente bom.

••

Jongin não era muito fã de chuva no verão. Elas só deixavam o clima mais absurdamente quente. Porém, gostava do inverno e de como tinha uma ótima desculpa para pedir um abraço quentinho a alguém. E tomar muito café, claro. Estava tomando um bem forte naquele exato momento, encolhido na cadeira do terraço observando os chuviscos tomarem forma e começarem a molhar os vidros das janelas grandes do apartamento de Baekhyun.

O cheiro de terra molhada subiu pouco tempo depois e acompanhou o gosto um pouco amargo do café. Estava muito cansado de estudar. Não aguentava mais ler tanto, já que empurrou a teoria com a barriga porque se sentia muito melhor na prática, dançando, e agora havia um monte de artigos para ler. Acontece com todo universitário, inclusive e principalmente com aqueles que têm um “namorado” — em aspas porque não sabia ao certo se Baekhyun era mesmo isso, ou mais ou menos — que está prestes a passar uns dias fora da cidade por causa de trabalho.

Claro que Jongin matou o tempo que podia com ele. Dormiu e acordou a semana toda com o rosto enfiado no pescoço dele, implorando por mais dez minutinhos de sono ou de um carinho aqui ou ali e até uma mãozinha dentro do pijama. Fazia parte, e depois de praticamente sete meses naquela relação, Baekhyun só dava tudo que Jongin queria.

Agora, estava sozinho naquele apartamento grande demais comparado ao que dividia com o irmão. Nem sabia mais o que era exatamente estar sob o mesmo teto que ele, na verdade, porque estava acostumado a passar a maior parte do seu dia ou fora de casa ou no apartamento de Baekhyun. Sua escova de dentes já estava no banheiro dele. E, às vezes, saíam juntos para trabalhar, com direito a carona e beijo de “bom trabalho”.

Não fazia nem tanto tempo assim que Baekhyun havia ido embora e Jongin já sentia-se entrando numa zona de tédio chata. Não que seu dia só tivesse graça com ele, claro que não, saía com seus amigos e tinha uma vida além da que diz respeito a Baekhyun, porém, naquela chuvinha, a única vontade era se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e beijá-lo muito, fazê-lo carinho e dizer coisas bobas com a intenção de depois fingir que não eram dois idiotas completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

Bom, não havia Baekhyun, mas havia uma sala espaçosa. E deixou-a mais espaçosa ainda afastando os móveis do meio depois de terminar seu café e a chuva ficar mais forte. Colocou sua playlist favorita no Spotify, não muito alto, mas o suficiente para tomar conta do ambiente. Quando seu irmão não estava em casa, fazia o mesmo. Gostava de sentir a música e só dançar. Havia dias que melhorava seu balé, preparava alguma aula legal para suas crianças, outras gostava de ensaiar as coreografias que normalmente usava no Snare Pub — era o que faria agora. Em alguns dias, teria um aniversário no bar e estava contratado para dançar e enlouquecer a mulherada, como disse seu chefe.

Começou com Pout it Up e foi quase instantâneo se sentir tomado pela música e dançar como se estivesse mesmo em suas noites no Snare Pub, com muitos olhos desejando-lhe. Jongin tinha movimentos suaves, porém marcantes. As mãos sempre estavam vagando pelo corpo, provocando, um sorriso libidinoso nos lábios cheios e não paravam de babar por si um segundo sequer. Quando estava no pole, a força era quase imperceptível. Os quadris se moviam de um jeito suficiente para fazer a mente ir longe.

Já estava na quarta música, era Redenzvous At Two, quando a chuva ficou mais forte ainda, batendo contra os vidros das janelas. Mas Jongin se sentia quente, ao ponto de sentir as costas suadas e a ponta dos cabelos grudando na testa. Usava uma cadeira, ora estava sobre ela, ora dançava ao seu redor e sua mente, nesse momento, brincou de imaginar Baekhyun ali, admirando-lhe como fazia quando ia ao bar. Ele sempre o olhava como se quisesse deixá-lo nu. Mas não arrancar suas roupas, e sim tirar peça por peça e experimentar a sensação de estar descobrindo mais e mais como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse sem elas. Ele se arrepiava com o mínimo toque e tocava sua pele com tanto desejo que Jongin facilmente derretia.

_E eu estou viciada..._   
_Sim, viciada na emoção._   
_Estou viciada, só um pouquinho,_   
_pela forma que ele faz eu me sentir._   
_E eu estou o segurando tão forte,_   
_eu estou segurando-o essa noite,_   
_porque ele sabe exatamente o que eu gosto…_

Matt estava tão torpe que não notou a porta sendo destrancada e fechada depois. Virado para a varanda, viajava com a voz feminina e quase sentia as mãos de Baekhyun subindo por seu corpo, pegando fogo, queimando-lhe com aquele desejo que ele alimentava cada vez mais, como se soubesse que no momento certo, faria ele transbordar de tanto desejo. Sobre a cadeira, sentado de frente para o encosto, movia o quadril suavemente. Os olhos fechados, as mãos subindo pela barriga, levantando um pouco a camisa de algodão. A sensação da boca de Baekhyun beijando sua boca voltou à tona, arrepiando-lhe ao ponto de ter que entreabrir os lábios para soltar um suspiro baixinho.

Só notou a outra presença na sala quando levantou, tomando um leve susto e colocando a mão sobre o peito.

— Baekhyun! — exclamou e o dito cujo ergueu o olhar para o rosto de Jongin, os dedos enfiados na gola da camisa a fim de folgar a gravata azul escuro. — Eu… eu achei que já tinha embarcado. — Sentia mil coisas no estômago, um nervosismo que não combinava com a música sensual que ainda tocava. Apesar de já ter dançado várias vezes na frente de Baekhyun, sentiu um pouco de vergonha.

— O voo — pigarreou para limpar a garganta, coçando a nuca e desviando o olhar de Jongin. Ele estava nitidamente afetado e aquilo massageou um pouco o ego de Matt. — O voo foi cancelado por causa da tempestade, então remarcamos a visita para a próxima semana, sabe… pra… não haver problemas — disse, tentando não olhar muito para Jongin.

Vê-lo dançando sempre o afetava em níveis absurdos. Sempre acabava excitado demais e pensando coisas _demais._ Depois que ele disse que provocava de propósito, sentiu-se livre para se imaginar fazendo loucuras com aquele corpo todo lindo. E era automático, mergulhava em mil pensamentos, lembranças e desejos que se juntavam naquele monte de motivos para se apaixonar cada vez mais por Jongin. Conseguiu afrouxar a gravata e, com um pouco de força — nem notando que havia estourado o botão —, conseguiu abri-lo.

Matt murmurou um longo _“ahh”_ , não decepcionado, claro que não, mas hesitante. Gesticulou para a bagunça que fez na sala, mas Baekhyun o lançou um pequeno sorriso de lado, balançando a cabeça e falando antes de ele se desculpar por alguma coisa.

— Sabe que pode ficar à vontade, Nini. — Usar aquele apelido na situação que Jongin estava era jogar baixíssimo, Baekhyun sabia, apesar de não ter feito por querer. Apontou para o quarto. — Eu… vou tomar um banho e depois pedir comida pra gente, quer? — Jongin respirou fundo, dando um passo para frente e apoiando as mãos no encosto da cadeira, apertando para espantar como podia o frio na barriga.

— Quer que eu dance pra você? — murmurou a pergunta, mas Baekhyun ouviu quase como um estalo de um tapa na cara. — Você gosta… e eu também. — Soprou um riso sem jeito, mordendo o lábio inferior e dando a volta na cadeira para sentar nela. Baekhyun deu um meio passo para frente, sem saber se ia mesmo ou não. Umedeceu a boca e engoliu em seco. — E eu também adoro essa música. — Havia começado a tocar Wallflower, de Kimberly August. Com a batida lenta do início, Jongin afastou as pernas e as mãos vagaram até estarem no meio delas, no assento. Baekhyun acompanhava cada pequeno movimento de Jongin e sentia o olhar dele queimar sobre si.

Finalmente cedeu e notou ele dar um sorrisinho de lado. Desabotoou outro botão da camisa, ia tirar o terno e se livrar de vez da gravata, mas Matt o impediu assim que se sentou no sofá em frente a ele.

— Eu fico excitado te vendo de terno. Você fica muito gostoso, não tem noção disso — murmurou, Baekhyun sorriu meio sem jeito, meio _daquele_ jeito, afastando um pouco as pernas e relaxando o corpo no sofá, com os braços jogados sobre as coxas. — Quero que aproveite, hum? — Jongin sorriu para Baekhyun, aprumando as costas e subindo as mãos lentamente por entre suas pernas, pela barriga, levando até metade dela a camisa, até o polegar deslizar suavemente sobre os lábios cheios.

_Bem, talvez eu possa te chamar de Daddy._   
_E você poderia me ensinar todas as regras._   
_Porque eu sou uma boa garota, é verdade,_   
_mas eu quero ser muito má com você._

Jogou lentamente a cabeça para trás, as mãos apoiando o peso do corpo atrás do quadril, deixando-o livre para se mover para frente e para trás, rebolando devagar, no ritmo da música. Arrastou a ponta dos pés pelo chão, fechando as pernas ao passo que erguia a cabeça. Os cabelos castanhos caídos sobre os olhos, mas podia ver claramente o estado que havia deixado Baekhyun: hipnotizado.

Levantou-se para ir ao chão de joelhos, mantendo seu olhar preso ao do Byun enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo linóleo, ficando de quatro; desceu mais um pouco, sorrindo ao vê-lo se remexer e passar os dedos discretamente pela própria intimidade. Jongin engatinhou perigosamente em direção ao mais velho, mantendo-se ajoelhado entre as pernas abertas dele e subindo as mãos por suas coxas afastadas, o quadril voltou a mover de um lado para o outro, suave, mas a ponto de enlouquecer quem assistia, fazendo Baekhyun sentir o coração martelando no peito e o pau endurecer cada vez mais. Jongin dessa vez levantou de vez a camisa, jogando-a ao seu lado e, em seguida, subindo as mãos pelas pernas de Baekhyun, começando pelos calcanhares, deixando-o mais inquieto e, assim, fazendo-lhe sorrir satisfeito com as reações desenfreadas dele.

Ele perseguia seus toques, seus movimentos, com os olhos sedentos. Já percebia suor brotando nas têmporas e isso o motivava muito mais. Suas mãos foram mais firmes ao tocarem nas coxas presas na calça social preta, e trocou a palma pela ponta dos dedos ao passar por entre as coxas, fazendo Baekhyun retesar o corpo e suspirar audível. Ele esfregou o volume aparente bem próximo ao rosto de Jongin, mas os olhos estavam conectados demais para Matt focar apenas naquela carícia. As pálpebras só vacilaram quando Baekhyun tocou sua bochecha, acariciando-a cuidadosamente e deslizando o polegar sobre seus lábios. Baekhyun era fascinado por eles.

Jongin entreabriu a boca, envolvendo o polegar de Baekhyun e chupando devagar, mordendo a pontinha e sorrindo arteiro antes de morder o próprio lábio e voltar ao caminho que suas mãos traçavam, subindo pelo abdômen, peitoral, até os ombros. Só ao chegar neles que levantou, pondo uma perna de cada lado das de Baekhyun, fazendo-o fechá-las um pouco para que subisse em seu colo. Ele deitou levemente a cabeça para trás e Jongin admirou a garganta subindo e descendo em puro desespero e os olhos dele suplicando por algo. Aproximou mais o rosto, roçando sua boca na dele e sussurrando junto à música: _“But I want to be real bad with you…”_ , antes de dá-lo um selinho carinhoso demais para o momento, sorrindo ao ouvir a música mudar para Skin, da Rihanna.

— Você aguenta? — sussurrou a pergunta contra os lábios de Baekhyun, mas ele nada respondeu verbalmente, apenas sorriu de lado e subiu as mãos por suas pernas até seu quadril, apertando-o e levando-o de encontro ao próprio, fazendo Jongin sentar quase em cima de sua ereção.

Porém, Matteus sempre deixou claro que gostava de brincar. E foi o que fez, descendo uma das mãos devagar, no ritmo da batida do começo, desabotoando a calça social de Baekhyun e enfiando seus dedos dentro dela, arrancando-o um gemido rouco com o toque repentino, notando o próprio corpo tremer ao senti-lo tão duro. Não teve dúvidas do que queria fazer em seguida, tirando os dedos mesmo que a contragosto depois de massagear um pouquinho, sentindo a quentura por cima do tecido da cueca. Ajeitou o quadril perfeitamente sobre o de Baekhyun, sua bunda sentindo o volume com perfeição. Enfiou seus dedos nos cabelos da nuca alheia, aproximando os rostos de novo e encostando sua testa na dele.

Tudo depois disso foi completa insanidade e desejo. Começou com um movimento para frente e para trás, fazendo-o sentir como também estava duro. As mãos de Baekhyun eram firmes em sua cintura agora. Rebolava de acordo com as batidas marcantes, alternando movimentos circulares com outros ângulos, esfregando-se em Baekhyun sem pudor algum, clamando pela falta de controle, para ouvir mais dos gemidos roucos e suspiros descontrolados, do toque firme dele em sua pele.

Abriu um sorriso maior ao senti-lo pulsar contra sua bunda, erguendo um pouco o quadril e descendo de novo, repetindo isso várias vezes devagar, quicando no colo de Baekhyun e misturando isso com reboladas que o tiravam o controle, fazendo-o segurar seus cabelos com força para descontar o tanto que estava sentindo. Perdendo o controle. Rostos próximos, bocas roçando, suor escorrendo, _pele com pele_ e a chuva cada vez mais forte.

Ver Baekhyun atingindo o orgasmo foi como se ver chegando ao nirvana do próprio prazer; a cabeça jogada para trás, os lábios entreabertos sem conter um gemido rouco sufocado no fundo da garganta, os dedos afundando em sua cintura, implorando para que não parasse. Jongin colocou a língua para fora, deslizando-a pelo pescoço de Baekhyun, passando pelo queixo e vagando pela mandíbula até a orelha, onde gemeu arrastado, empinando a bunda e deixando ele se encher delas, motivando-lhe a não parar de rebolar e buscar pelo próprio prazer.

Tão logo o encontrou, sentindo as coxas tremerem violentamente, precisando segurar com força no sofá, fincando as unhas no couro e gemendo desesperado próximo ao ouvido de Baekhyun, que o abraçou pela cintura, movendo devagar o quadril para cima e prolongando seu ápice ao ponto de deixar Jongin desnorteado por alguns segundos.

Matt soltou todo ar pela boca, encostando a testa no ombro de Baekhyun, tentando normalizar a respiração. O Byun também precisava se pôr nos eixos, mas ainda estava perdido com o que havia acontecido. Vagou as mãos pelas costas suadas de Jongin, fazendo carinho e o acalmando enquanto sua própria respiração estava pesada. Enfiou o rosto no pescoço alheio, fechando os olhos e se inebriando com o perfume da pele cor de oliva, misturado ao suor e o cheiro do xampu lá longe. Estava naquela sensação gostosa de pós-orgasmo, com Jongin fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

Ele ergueu o rosto pouco tempo depois, distribuindo beijos preguiçosos por seu pescoço, mandíbula, bochecha, até a boca.

— Você me deixa sem controle nenhum — sussurrou e Baekhyun sorriu, deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e olhando-o. Jongin ficava lindo depois de um orgasmo; os lábios sempre mais inchados e vermelhos de tanto morder, suado, com os cabelos bagunçados e manhoso. A playlist de Jongin continuava tocando ao fundo, provocando algo dentro deles que parecia insaciável. — E eu gosto tanto disso… — Voltou a selar os lábios de Baekhyun, brincando de sugar o inferior e dar mordidinhas até ele ceder e poder beijá-lo mais profundamente, se arrepiando todinho ao sentir a língua dele na sua, provocando, e as mãos firmes em sua cintura. Findou o beijo com selinhos molhados e preguiçosos.

— Nunca agradeci tanto por uma reunião ter sido cancelada — comentou Baekhyun, fazendo Jongin rir; o acompanhou com um sorriso meio bobo. — Quer tomar um banho? Você me deixou meio… — Ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para baixo, Jongin olhou também, rindo ao notar a mancha úmida na cueca de Baekhyun e abaixando o rosto para dar outro selinho nos lábios finos e gostosos.

— Vou pedir frango frito com muito, muito molho pra gente. — Outro selinho com Baekhyun soltando um barulhinho satisfeito pela ideia. — E tem bolo de chocolate na geladeira que a Alicia me deu hoje de manhã. — Sorriu, arrastando a pontinha do nariz pelo de Baekhyun. — Ou seja… _noite perfeita!_

— Perfeita porque você tá aqui. — O Byun disse, começando a distribuir beijos pelo rosto e pescoço de Jongin, fazendo-o sorrir de orelha a orelha e sentir o coração bater forte contra o peito, além de gargalhar mais alto quando Baekhyun jogou-o no sofá e passou a lhe encher de beijo e cheiro.

Jongin só pediu um _time_ daquele ataque de amor para roubar o celular de Baekhyun e pedir a comida — e vale ressaltar que foi com muito sacrifício porque o mais velho não deixou barato nos beijos e provocações ao pé do ouvido. Até o caminho para o banheiro foi assim, e ele só parou quando o abraçou por trás debaixo do chuveiro, com a água morna caindo sobre eles. A chuva não parou nem por um segundo e a melhor coisa que podia fazer naquele instante era continuar ali, com Baekhyun, aproveitando cada segundo.

Ele estava com a cabeça deitada em seu peito e os olhos fechados, recebendo seu carinho na barriga e também fazendo carinho em seus braços. Jongin deixou um beijinho atrás da orelha de Baekhyun, fazendo carinho nela com a ponta do nariz.

Não houve expectativas. Nunca havia. Baekhyun nunca esperava ir além, nem menos que isso. Ele só aproveitava cada momento que Jongin podia e queria proporcionar e, se a cada dia fosse um pouco mais, só se sentiria contente. Nem pensava em forçar nada com Jongin, nem queria fazer nada que ele não quisesse. Só queria estar com ele e aproveitar como tivesse que acontecer.

Matt não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Com certeza, Baekhyun não era o cara perfeito, mas parecia ter a pecinha que faltava no seu quebra-cabeça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deixei e saí correndo kkkk  
> obrigada por todo carinho que vocês vem dando ao meu xodózinho, logo mais vamos ter o cap final!!  
> até mais xuxus <3
> 
> qualquer coisa: https://twitter.com/kyoongni  
> playlist: https://spoti.fi/3imShdn


	4. O cara certo tipo de Hollywood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e chegamos ao último cap dessa belezinha!  
> vou deixar a boiolagem pro final pra não atrapalhar vocês de ler mais um momentinho desses dois, ok? então não deixem de ler as notas finais!
> 
> play na playlist e boa leitura <3

Os dias pareciam estar voando. Num piscar de olhos, o começo da semana já se transformava em um sexta-feira onde estava cansado, implorando para Jongin não largar tão tarde do Snare Pub para que pudessem descansar juntos; ou que ele chegasse com a mochila no ombro dizendo que o irmão o chutou o fim de semana todo de casa porque queria ficar com o apartamento livre para levar quem quisesse — desconfiava secretamente que Jongin gostava dessa ideia porque, se pensasse direitinho, ele passava mais tempo no seu apartamento do que com o irmão.

Era uma quinta-feira. Baekhyun estava sentindo os ombros pesados e o corpo pedindo dois meses de férias, apesar de gostar bastante de trabalhar. No entanto, desconfiava que não sentia esse peso apenas por conta do trabalho.

Desabotoou o terno ao sentar novamente, tirando o crachá da empresa e deixando-o sobre a mesa. Abriu o notebook, esticando-se para pegar as pastas deixadas sobre o canto da mobília.

Desde o dia da viagem, quando Jongin bagunçou todos seus pensamentos outra vez, pegava-se pensando se já não estava na hora. Não na hora de transar, ir até o fim porque estava com muita vontade de fazer isso, não. Apesar de ter completa consciência de que, claro, sentia aquela vontade, principalmente quando estava no ápice da troca de carinho perigosa que vez ou outra faziam. Era como… um desejo que um dia gostaria de realizar, mas não algo capaz de mudar completamente sua própria vida. Afinal, esse era um assunto que envolvia Jongin também, as vontades e o tempo dele.

Estava pensando se não era a hora de dar um nome ao que tinham. Veja bem, Baekhyun não era muito apegado a isso. Já quase casou — praticamente largou o noivo no altar —, namorou diversas vezes, e sabia muito bem que não havia tanta diferença entre um namoro e um casamento. Eram relações de duas pessoas que se gostam, que se amam, e estão dispostas a estar naquele relacionamento de corpo e alma. Ou algo assim, pensou. Mas estava pensando em Jongin.

Ele era um cara romântico, apesar de não demonstrar tanto, e já deixou escapar várias vezes algum comentário tipo _“meu namorado isso ou aquilo”._ Sem contar os apelidos carinhosos que saiam naturalmente tanto dele quanto do próprio Baekhyun. Jongin achava bonitinho os casais nos filmes de comédia romântica. E, além disso, a relação deles com certeza já havia passado de apenas bons amigos.

Continuavam sendo, mas havia algo muito maior. Um sentimento que transbordava, que fazia Baekhyun sempre querer saber se ele estava bem, como havia sido o dia dele. Tinha cuidado tanto físico quanto emocional, sentia a vontade genuína de somente vê-lo sorrindo. Era algo único e que Baekhyun só lembrava de ter sentido anos atrás. Então, se Jongin sentia-se assim também, e estava muito certo de que sim, talvez ele gostasse de exibir por aí um anel, certo? De dizer com todas as letras “meu namorado”? Ter algo definido um com o outro, algo declarado para todos ao redor deles? Baekhyun, no fundo, queria isso também.

Procurou o celular no bolso da calça, no terno deixado no braço da cadeira, nas gavetas da mesa do escritório e não encontrou. Já ia levantar para procurar pela empresa, mas deram duas batidinhas em sua porta e abriram sem esperar por resposta. Era Joohyun, girando seu celular em mãos e cantarolando alguma música.

— Deixou na sala de reuniões — disse e balançou o celular de um lado para o outro antes de estendê-lo para Baekhyun, que a deu um pequeno sorriso em agradecimento. — Você tá meio aéreo esses dias… — Ela se aproximou da mesa, recostando-se ao lado do amigo e mantendo um pequeno sorriso no rosto. — Não vai me contar? — Baekhyun se encostou na parte de trás da cadeira, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e mantendo um sorriso pequeno para ela, que diminuiu o olhar como se estivesse tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Baekhyun.

— Conhece algum restaurante romântico? — Ela arregalou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso maior em seguida, mas não respondeu. Na verdade, Joseph invadiu a sala todo animado, apontando para o melhor amigo como se tivesse tido a ideia mais genial.

— Nada mais romântico que o Mountain Palace! — Minseok apertou seu ombro e sorriu, mas depois juntou as sobrancelhas. — Por que raios você está procurando um restaurante romântico? — Tocou o pescoço e a nuca de Baekhyun. — Está com febre? — Os três riram e Joohyun tocou o braço de Minseok, assentindo.

— Vai pedir o namoradinho em _namoro_ — disse com um ar divertido, fazendo Minseok arregalar os olhos e abrir mais o sorriso. Baekhyun olhou para ela com o cenho franzido, perguntando como ela sabia daquilo. Joohyun gesticulou em frente ao próprio rosto. — Tá estampado na sua cara, amigo. — Baekhyun soprou um riso, balançando a cabeça para os lados e tendo um Minseok feliz demais da conta.

— Como esse casal só existe por minha causa, eu vou fazer a reserva e escolher o melhor vinho — disse, batendo uma mão na outra e pegando o celular do bolso.

— Não precisa, Min — tentou parar aquela _bagunça_ antes que se animassem demais e o deixassem mais nervoso ainda. Porém, de nada adiantou.

— Ah, pede pra adicionar aquela sobremesa especial. — Sua amiga não deu ouvidos para seus protestos, acenando para Joseph, que lançou uma piscadela para ela. — O garoto é todo romântico. Já viu? Ele às vezes manda cafézinho com biscoitos no meio da tarde pro Baekhyun. — E o Byun sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, afundando-se na cadeira com um sorriso meio idiota no rosto. Em sua defesa, isso aconteceu umas três vezes só, e melhorava seu dia por demais. Minseok tinha aquele sorriso que dizia mil coisas, e, ao mesmo tempo, ele só queria tirar sarro de sua cara, com o celular pendurado no ouvido.

— Adam, me faz uma reserva no Mountain Palace no nome de Baekhyun, com o melhor vinho que eles tiverem e a sobremesa especial, por favor — disse ao secretário. — Isso, exatamente, ele vai resolver o caso com o garoto que fica conversando com você, esperando por ele, todas as quartas. — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos de Minseok para Joohyun.

— Todo mundo sabe... — sussurrou de forma exagerada e, por um momento, Baekhyun quis enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar porque o peito estava acelerado que nem carro de Fórmula 1.

— Pétalas vermelhas são muito legais também, pode pedir tudo clichê que você puder. Não, sem esperar muito, pra essa noite mesmo. Na próxima semana já quero planejar a despedida de solteiro — disse Minseok antes de desligar a ligação. — Feito!

— Vocês são loucos — murmurou, segurando um riso e dando tapinhas no braço de Minseok para ele dar o fora da sua sala. — Se ele não aceitar, a culpa é de vocês — ameaçou, fazendo-os rir.

— Ainda bem que estou fora da lista do cupido — comentou Joohyun, assobiando em seguida, porém Baekhyun e Minseok rebateram quase que ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu sei do cara da segurança, Irene — cantarolou Joseph, saindo da sala e deixando Joohyun encarando Baekhyun para trás.

— Sem sobremesa especial e eu não deixo ele arrumar um encontro romântico pra você — tentou Baekhyun, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado. A amiga fez uma careta desgostosa.

— A sobremesa vai ser o _up_ da sua noite, claro que não vou abrir mão dela — disse rapidamente. Baekhyun murchou os ombros, mas por dentro estava começando a explodir pouco a pouco de um sentimento bom. Ela se afastou da mesa, pegando na gravata preta de Baekhyun e puxando de levinho. — Usa aquela camisa azul escuro, o perfume que te dei de aniversário, mas pouco porque ele é do tipo que gosta de ficar cheirando seu pescoço direto, e não queremos uma crise alérgica do nada, né? Coloca um dos seus relógios também, um anel, seus dedos são bonitos. — Apesar de olhar para ela com um riso preso, Baekhyun fazia uma nota mental de tudo porque, por um momento, parecia que não sabia nem como pentear o cabelo. — Ah, por precaução, a melhor cueca que tiver.

— Não vamos transar, Joohyun. — Balançou a cabeça para os lados e ela fez um biquinho engraçado, enrolando sua gravata nos dedos.

— E você sabe? Vai que o bonitinho fica todo saltitante com o pedido e queira _saltitar_ no seu colo. — Ambos riram e ela largou a gravata do melhor amigo. — Vai dar tudo certo, garanhão — ela lançou uma piscadela para Baekhyun e um sorrisinho mais doce que os outros —, ele está na sua há muito tempo e você gosta dele, não gosta?

— _Pra caramba. —_ O sorriso dela aumentou e Baekhyun se acalmou um pouquinho mais ao confirmar em voz alta que gostava muito de Jongin.

— Ele te manda café com biscoitinhos, você já tem a resposta. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, rindo e acenando para ela sair de sua sala. Ela o fez, mas antes de fechar a porta, colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala e falou novamente: — Sai mais cedo pra colocar a depilação em dia também! — E fechou a porta rapidamente antes de Baekhyun xingar até seus saltos vermelhos.

Baekhyun estava completamente ferrado. Não por ter amigos loucos, mas por ter que lidar com aquela ansiedade brincando em seu estômago até por volta das cinco horas da tarde, quando saiu da empresa e vagou pelo centro em busca de algum presente legal que Jongin se encantasse tanto ao ponto de ignorar que estava nervoso demais, como um adolescente. Depois de encontrar, seguiu os conselhos de sua melhor amiga — nem pensaria em não seguir, ela sabia de “caras bonitões na medida certa” e Baekhyun estava o tempo todo ensaiando palavras bonitas como se não tivesse já dito tantas delas para Jongin, que quase se cortou tirando os fios da barba que começavam a crescer de novo.

Usou sim o perfume que ela deu, que por sinal Jongin gostava bastante. Colocou anéis e o relógio mais bonito. Arrumou os cabelos nem arrumadinhos demais nem bagunçado, estavam naturais porque Jongin gostava de enfiar os dedos neles e fazer carinho. Não usou terno, mas a camisa de linho estava dobrada na altura dos cotovelos e o conjunto era um esporte fino que gostava de usar. Ia pegar a chave do carro, mas preferiu chamar um Uber; não sabia ao certo o quanto iam beber e Baekhyun não queria ter essa preocupação.

••

Sobre a cama de Jongin, havia um monte de roupas. Tinha vestido todas elas, mas estava indeciso demais. Ia todo no preto básico ou quebrava a seriedade com uma camisa de listras? Listras ainda estavam na moda? Gola alta estava na moda? Se vestir ainda era normal? E o cabelo? Topete ou deixar ele caído sobre a testa? Pelo menos sabia que não usaria perfume e sim um hidratante bem gostoso, e que estava tremendo de nervosismo, com a cabeça pensando mil coisas.

No meio da tarde, recebeu uma mensagem de Baekhyun. Ele preferia ligar, mas sabia que naquele horário provavelmente Jongin estava em aula, e não errou. “Quero te levar a um restaurante legal hoje”, essa foi a primeira mensagem, nada diferente do que faziam normalmente, já que eram dois apaixonados por comida, mas Jongin já estava pensando em mil outras coisas antes de ler. “Passo pra te pegar às oito”. Mensagens rápidas, e Matt estava muito acostumado com isso, mas se sentiu ansioso, nervoso e agoniado. Perguntou qual restaurante era e a resposta foi como um soco no seu estômago: _“Mountain Palace”._

Jongin gelou. Era um restaurante conhecido por ser romântico, com vista para a linda Hollywood iluminada. E se sentiu mais nervoso ainda porque havia semanas que estava pensando em como chegar em Baekhyun e dizer que _ele_ era o cara certo.

Não só para transar, para se deixar levar e se entregar por completo, mas também para estar consigo. Queria namorar, noivar, qualquer coisa desse tipo. Queria dar nome ao que tinham porque, apesar de achar que não mudaria tanto assim, gostava de pensar que ele poderia ser seu namorado… Mas estava inseguro, muito inseguro. Era lindo, sim, tinha tudo para ser um bom namorado também, mas aquilo não bastava. Eram duas partes diferentes e talvez Baekhyun pensasse que não era bom o suficiente para a relação que queria para a vida dele.

 _Tantas coisas_. E, para ferrar ainda mais, ficava se perguntando qual era a intenção de Baekhyun. Do nada ir ao Mountain Palace? Iam apenas comer algo razoavelmente bom com vinho e… boa noite? Ou ele tentaria ir mais longe consigo?

Oh, céus, o estômago de Jongin parecia que ia engoli-lo de dentro para fora.

Assim que acabou as aulas do turno, pegou o ônibus e meteu o pé para casa. Não ia ao Snare, no entanto, tinha uns vídeos para assistir e uma apresentação para montar, mas foda-se. Passou praticamente uma hora no banheiro, ao ponto de seu irmão gritar dizendo que quem pagaria a conta d’água naquele mês seria Jongin. Deixou os cabelos cheirosos e hidratados, esfregou-se todo e, ainda que estivesse morrendo de ansiedade e nervoso, preparou-se bem para possíveis futuros acontecimentos que já estava imaginando há bastante tempo. Poderia acontecer? Talvez sim, talvez não. De qualquer forma, estaria pronto para dizer que sim _, meu Deus,_ queria muito que Baekhyun fosse seu primeiro, fosse o cara certo _mesmo_.

Depois do alarme do celular tocar pela quinta vez avisando que estava no limite do tempo de ficar indeciso ou ia acabar se atrasando, decidiu por uma calça preta simples e a camisa de gola alta e mangas longas marrom, de um tecido parecido com lã, mas menos calorento. Deixou os cabelos sobre a testa e calçou um sapato da mesma cor da calça. Olhou-se no espelho pela enésima vez, por muito pouco não tirando toda a roupa e jogando para longe de novo. Só não o fez porque o celular vibrou, mostrando o pop-up de uma mensagem nova de Baekhyun.

> **Baekhyun 20:04:  
> ** Tô chegando, Nini

Ficou mais nervoso ainda, como se fosse possível. Pegou a carteira e o celular, enfiando no bolso da calça e saindo de casa, ouvindo alguma coisa do tipo _“juízo, babaca”_ , mas ignorando totalmente porque já estava faltando um parafuso na sua cabeça depois de passar o dia pensando em um monte de coisas sobre aquele encontro.

Jongin sentiu as mãos suarem assim que entrou no carro, porém, ficou um pouco mais calmo quando Baekhyun segurou seus dedos e levou o dorso de sua mão até a própria boca, dando um beijinho carinhoso e entrelaçando os dedos sobre a coxa. Matt sorriu, encarando-o por um tempinho antes de desviar o olhar para a janela e observar Los Angeles passar por seus olhos rapidamente. Quando desceram do carro, Jongin teve a certeza de que em algum momento cairia duro no assoalho chique debaixo dos seus pés.

Baekhyun estava lindo e cheiroso, tanto que ficou um tempinho admirando-o enquanto esperavam para indicarem a mesa reservada. Não conhecia Baekhyun há uma vida, mas já sabia algumas coisas que poucos saberiam se não estivessem ao lado dele da forma que estava, e por isso notou que ele também estava um pouco nervoso. Em nenhum momento soltou seus dedos e vez ou outra passava a mão nos cabelos e umedecia a boca. O que estava deixando-o nervoso?

Mais uma vez, uma enxurrada de pensamentos. Pensou até que, por acaso, Baekhyun quisesse terminar o que nem havia começado. Sabe-se lá se ele estava tentando ser só gentil no fora. Ah… Jongin estava ficando louco porque não estava sabendo lidar com a explosão de coisas que estava sentindo.

O lugar era lindo. Enquanto andavam até a mesa reservada, sendo guiados por uma mulher muito simpática, Jongin observou cada detalhe. As mesas eram mais afastadas umas das outras, a iluminação era amarelada e um pouco menos acesa, e o ambiente era tomado por um piano suave ao vivo. Subiram um lance de escadas e, nesse momento, Baekhyun até deu-lhe um sorriso bonito. O segundo andar era mais como uma varanda grande com uma vista de tirar o fôlego. Jongin deu um sorrisinho ao sentir a brisa morna contra seu rosto. A vista da cidade dava um toque mais romântico ainda.

Foram levados até uma das mesas próximas ao meio-muro, e a mulher se afastou depois de falar sobre vinho e presente. Somente aí que Baekhyun soltou seus dedos e, para ser sincero, Jongin imediatamente sentiu falta do toque dele.

— O lugar é lindo — murmurou olhando para a vista com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Baekhyun sorriu por vê-lo encantado como estava, aproveitando para admirar um pouco a cidade também. — Não sabia que você era um romântico nato, Bae — brincou, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão, e até que conseguiu.

— Todo e qualquer exagero não é culpa minha. — Jongin o encarou. — O Joseph e a Irene tiveram a brilhante ideia de se meterem no que eu estava planejando. — Fingiu não gostar da ideia e Jongin riu, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes e cruzando as pernas por baixo da mesa.

— Mas tudo está lindo…

— Ainda bem que não colocaram as pétalas — resmungou. Porém, havia um pequeno buquê vermelho no centro da mesa, dentro de um vaso bonito e branco. — Tudo que for estranho é culpa deles, o que você gostar, foi ideia exclusivamente minha. — Jongin riu.

— Aproveitador — insultou-o, balançando a cabeça para os lados, incrédulo. — Tem algum motivo especial para me trazer aqui? — Jongin até tentou não perguntar isso de uma vez, nem o vinho tinha sido servido ainda, mas a ansiedade tomou conta da sua língua. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio com um pouquinho de força, olhando para o moreno com muito mais interesse do que olhou para a paisagem. Matt passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos.

— Além de estar com você? — perguntou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo ao perceber que Jongin ficou sem graça e revirou os olhos enquanto não controlava um sorriso bonito nos lábios cheios.

— _Além de estar comigo_ — murmurou e Baekhyun assentiu sem desviar o olhar do seu.

— Tem sim. — A resposta direta demais fez Jongin sentir um arrepio subir pelas costas e precisar respirar fundo para não surtar ali mesmo. Voltou o olhar para a cidade e seus diversos pontinhos iluminados. Agradeceu muito pelo garçom finalmente aparecer, servindo-os com uma taça de água e depois o vinho. — Ei… — Baekhyun chamou baixinho logo após o garçom se afastar.

Jongin demorou algum tempo para voltar a olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava sentindo o coração acelerado, as bochechas quentes e as mãos suando. A forma que Baekhyun o afetava era enlouquecedora.

— Você tá lindo — comentou e Jongin sorriu sem jeito de novo, abaixando a cabeça e desviando o olhar de Baekhyun.

O que raios ele estava querendo de si? Que saísse correndo desesperado porque não sabia lidar com o sentimento que fazia seu peito bater mais rápido? Caramba…

— Não acredito que me chamou pra um restaurante desses pra me deixar sem jeito — disse, estalando a língua várias vezes e negando com a cabeça. Baekhyun sorriu antes de tomar um pouco da água.

— A comida parece ser boa também. — Curvou os lábios para baixo com a constatação e Jongin diminuiu o olhar, desconfiado sobre o que se passava na cabeça de Baekhyun. Riram outra vez, começando a noite com o primeiro gole de vinho.

Los Angeles era linda, mas Jongin era suspeito para falar alguma coisa porque todos os seus sentidos estavam afetados pela ocasião. Estava feliz por estar com Baekhyun, apaixonado e encantado por tudo que estava acontecendo naquele encontro. O vinho era delicioso e o deixava cada vez menos tenso e nervoso. Os aperitivos eram maravilhosos e a conversa fluía como sempre entre os dois. Era como se Baekhyun estivesse dando um novo _start_ ao relacionamento deles. Apesar de não querer criar expectativas, Jongin sentia isso.

Afinal, tudo começou quando resolveu descer daquele palco e rebolar no colo dele naquela bendita despedida de solteiro. Ele já havia provado que era romântico, mas talvez quisesse dar um novo significado ao que tinham. Jongin sorriu bobo com essa ideia.

Conversa vai conversa vem, descobriu que Baekhyun quase casou e se separou por achar que o casamento futuro seria um problema. Jongin se sentiu à vontade para contar sobre suas desventuras amorosas também, com um ar de que poderia ser uma _aventura_ dessa vez.

Estavam na quarta taça de vinho quando terminaram o prato principal. Uma massa muito gostosa que Jongin quase se derreteu todo enquanto comia e Baekhyun agradeceu mil vezes à Joseph por indiciar um prato tão bom. Depois de retirarem as louças, Baekhyun se levantou, arrastando a cadeira para o espaço ao lado de Jongin, cortando mais da metade da distância que a mesa deixava entre eles. Jongin sorriu, passando a ponta do indicador no canto dos lábios, com a taça em mão.

— Agora sim — disse ao sentar-se de novo, esticando-se um pouquinho na direção de Jongin, que entendeu o que ele queria rapidinho, e tocou carinhosamente a bochecha alheia, aproximando os rostos e o dando um selinho. — Vou pedir a sobremesa, tudo bem? — perguntou sem afastar o rosto do de Jongin, dando um sorrisinho quando ele assentiu e o deu um beijo no canto da boca.

Quando pediu, o garçom logo falou sobre a sobremesa especial, confirmando se era aquela mesmo. Baekhyun ponderou por alguns segundos, mas, ao fim, só confirmou. O jantar estava perfeito até agora, depois agradeceria aos seus amigos pela ajudinha e bom gosto. Jongin nitidamente estava gostando e ficava absurdamente lindo admirando a vista da cidade com os cabelos esvoaçando de levinho.

— Tanto tempo aqui e eu nunca tinha visto a cidade assim. — Jongin comentou, virando o rosto para Baekhyun, que envolveu sua mão sobre a mesa, fazendo carinho em seus dedos. Olhou para as mãos juntas, os anéis prateados e delicados nos dedos de Baekhyun fazia com que seu fraco pelas mãos dele aumentassem em níveis absurdos.

— Não imaginei que seria tão bonita também. Mas vou confessar uma coisa… — Jongin tomou o último gole de vinho, balançando as sobrancelhas como um pedido para Baekhyun continuar falando. Com a outra mão, ele acenou para que se aproximasse novamente, e Jongin fez sem hesitar. Baekhyun tocou Matt na nuca, fazendo um breve carinho, e aproximou a boca da orelha dele. — Você me encanta muito mais — sussurrou e, no mesmo instante, Jongin sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo. Baekhyun sorriu. — É sério… tô apaixonado por você, não tem como negar mais — confessou, pegando Jongin de surpresa.

Matt ergueu o rosto para olhar Baekhyun nos olhos. Estava visivelmente surpreso e o coração acelerava cada vez mais. Esperava algo do tipo, não esperava? Baekhyun afastou um pouco o rosto também, umedecendo os lábios e encarando Jongin com o coração descontrolado. Gostava tanto dele. Gostava de cada pequeno detalhe e até daqueles que descobria pouco a pouco. Era apaixonado pelo brilho nos olhos que Jongin tinha quando falava algo que ele não esperava, como naquele momento; pelo toque sempre carinhoso em seu rosto, como ele tocou naquele instante. Era apaixonado pelos lábios dele, macios, mornos, sempre fazendo faíscas se agitarem dentro de si, como naquele exato momento.

— Eu também estou apaixonado por você, mas isso tá bem na cara, hum? — sussurrou com a boca próxima da de Baekhyun, que assentiu várias vezes, sorrindo e o dando outros selinhos.

— Sei que demorei pra caramba pra fazer isso, nunca parei pra pensar até um tempinho atrás, sendo sincero. — Ele começou e Jongin se afastou um pouco para observá-lo melhor. As mãos ainda estavam juntas sobre a mesa, sua mente estava mais leve por causa do álcool, mas ainda sentia um monte de borboletas alçando voo dentro do seu estômago. — E não encontrei motivo nenhum pra não ser seu namorado. — Jongin abriu um sorrisinho de lado, percebendo que Baekhyun estava um pouco mais nervoso, e começou a fazer carinho na mão dele. — _Qual é_ … a melhor coisa é dormir contigo, te beijar, te ver todo feliz por qualquer coisa que façamos juntos. Então, por que não? — Ele umedeceu os lábios rapidamente, desviando o olhar e voltando a encarar Matt com um sorriso meio nervoso brincando nos lábios finos. — Quer namorar comigo?

Jongin pensou várias vezes naquela pergunta saindo da boca de Baekhyun. Até sonhou um pouquinho, mas nunca que conseguiria pensar exatamente na felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir _de verdade_ e vê-lo também feliz com o pedido. Era algo simples, mas que estava fazendo-os borbulhar de paixão. Jongin abraçou-o pelos ombros, dando um selinho demorado na boca que tanto estava amando beijar.

— Claro que quero, _hon_ — respondeu baixinho e com a voz arrastada, recebendo outro selinho e aprofundando só um pouquinho para um beijo carinhoso, mas tão logo o abraçou, enfiando o rosto no pescoço dele e dando vários beijos e cheiros. Só parou quando ergueu o olhar e percebeu o garçom se aproximando. — Agora vem a melhor parte do jantar: _sobremesa_! — Deu um beijinho na bochecha de Baekhyun e se afastou para que a sobremesa fosse servida.

E servida especificamente para Jongin, que estranhou, e Baekhyun ficou esperando qualquer coisa de outro mundo, mas escondida pela tampa de alumínio não parecia nada louco demais como pareceu ser com a insistência de seus amigos de manter a bendita sobremesa. Antes de destampar o prato, um envelope pequeno foi entregue a Baekhyun, que ergueu as sobrancelhas quando um pequeno bolo com bastante recheio e cobertura foi revelado. Jongin riu, surpreso com os detalhes: havia várias flores delicadas e vermelhas no meio branco do doce e uma estrutura pequena escrita “I Love You” espetada nele.

O garçom se afastou com uma risadinha e Baekhyun até pensou que a noite fosse por água abaixo ali mesmo — convenhamos, isso em qualquer outra situação seria brega —, mas Jongin sorria e olhava cada mínimo detalhe da sobremesa como se fosse tão linda quanto a paisagem.

— Que fofo! — exclamou e Baekhyun suspirou um pouquinho aliviado. Sorriu bobo de vez quando ele o olhou com os olhos menores ainda e brilhando feito algumas estrelas no meio do vasto céu azul escuro. — Essa foi ideia sua?! — Apontou para a sobremesa, erguendo as sobrancelhas para dar ênfase em sua surpresa. Baekhyun curvou os lábios para baixo e franziu o cenho.

— Claro que foi minha — respondeu com a voz esganiçada, teatralmente ofendido pela pergunta. Jongin riu, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

— Claro que _não_ foi — rebateu Matt, quebrando um pedacinho da estrutura para experimentar. — É chocolate! — Quebrou outro pedaço para dar a Baekhyun na boca. — Já começamos a fase de engordar depois de começar a namorar, adorei — brincou, pegando o talher para começar a comer o pequeno bolo.

O chocolate era realmente delicioso, e adoçou um pouquinho Baekhyun para ele ver o que tinha dentro do pequeno envelope que lhe fora entregue.

_“Eu sei que ninguém resiste a essa sobremesa. Da próxima vez, me agradeça! Ah, não esquece de usar camisinha…_

_Sua adorável e melhor amiga do mundo todo, Irene.”_

Soprou um riso, o que chamou a atenção de Jongin. Ele estava com os lábios melados de chantilly e Baekhyun se pegou com um pensamento ligeiro nada inocente passando por sua cabeça. Jongin lambeu a boca, levando com a língua o doce branco e tirando um pedaço do bolo para dar a Baekhyun. Era melhor comer do que ocupar a cabeça com pensamentos tão…

— O melhor bolo que já comi — disse Matt. — A quem devo agradecer? — Ele deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro para Baekhyun, que apontou para si mesmo. Jongin negou com a cabeça e roubou o bilhete da mão de Baekhyun, lendo-o com um sorrisinho no rosto. O Byun abriu a boca várias vezes para arrumar uma desculpa, mas o olhar de Jongin disse coisas demais para que coubesse alguma justificativa. — Por que não esquecer de usar camisinha? — A pergunta soou suave e baixa, Baekhyun se sentiu momentaneamente desnorteado. Jongin pegou um pouco do chantilly do bolo com o talher e levou displicentemente à boca.

— A Joohyun adora brincar assim. — Deveria ter revirado os olhos, soltando um riso sem graça, para reafirmar que estava envergonhado. No entanto, estava mais hipnotizado pelo olhar de Jongin, pela língua dele limpando o chantilly. Matt deu um pequeno sorriso e mordeu a pontinha do lábio inferior, desviando o olhar.

— Quer chamar o carro pra gente ir pra sua casa? — perguntou no mesmo tom de antes, e aquilo estava deixando Baekhyun nervoso de novo, um ligeiro medo que aquele bilhete tivesse estragado a noite perfeita deles.

— Nini… — murmurou, mas Jongin nada respondeu. Voltou a comer o bolo, desviando o olhar para a paisagem.

Jongin nem de longe estava com raiva ou algo do tipo. Só sentia um frio na barriga enorme. Ler aquele bilhete só o fez lembrar do que tanto vinha pensando nas últimas semanas e que, _talvez,_ aquele momento também fosse o certo porque já não tinha dúvidas que Baekhyun _era_ o que cara certo.

Como falaria para ele? Como agiria? E se desse algo errado? Céus, já havia rebolado de todo jeito no colo dele, tomado banho com ele, feito isso e um pouco mais e ainda sim era como se tudo fosse acontecer pela primeira vez. Tentou se ocupar comendo o bolo, que estava maravilhoso, aliás, e não parecer que havia ficado subitamente com raiva do agora namorado. Sorrateiramente levou a mão até a coxa dele, fazendo um carinho que fez Baekhyun se acalmar só um pouco mais enquanto chamava um Uber para eles.

O caminho foi silencioso. Subitamente, Jongin parecia ter esquecido seu próprio poder de sedução e Baekhyun não conseguia pensar em nada além de _confusão_. Matt estava com raiva ou não? Por que estava tão silencioso? Por que, no elevador, ficou distante mesmo que só tivesse os dois ali dentro? Baekhyun estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos e falar mil besteiras para a melhor amiga. No entanto, ao fechar a porta de casa e virar já gesticulando para começar a se desculpar com Jongin, surpreendeu-se com ele tirando a camisa de gola alta.

— O que… — murmurou mais confuso ainda, engolindo em seco com o moreno se aproximando lentamente, como se estivesse inseguro dos próprios passos. — Jongin… — soprou o nome alheio baixinho, levando uma das mãos até a cintura nua e tocando com carinho, aproximando-o mais um pouco.

— Eu tô com muito frio na barriga e parece que eu esqueci até como se beija — confessou, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca de Baekhyun e sorrindo um pouquinho ao vê-lo fraquejar com o toque e apertar sua cintura. — Mas… _você_ é o cara certo pra mim — disse baixinho, os olhos de Baekhyun escorrendo dos de Jongin para a boca carnuda, recebendo-a em um beijo lento, amoroso e envolvente.

No entanto, Baekhyun não o levou mais longe. Envolveu a cintura de Jongin com as duas mãos, afastando-o um pouco e encarando-o.

— Nini, eu não te pedi em namoro porque quero isso — disse incerto, e no mesmo instante Jongin deu um passo para trás, os olhos meio perdidos. — Não! É claro que eu quero você — puxou-o delicadamente para perto novamente —, mas não quero que se sinta pressionado só porque agora namoramos. Eu respeito se quiser esperar mais, ou se não quiser também, isso não é a coisa mais importante em um relacionamento, não é? Estamos há tantos meses juntos e sinceramente... estando com você de qualquer forma é perfeito para mim. — Estava tão focado em se explicar, nervoso com medo de Jongin pensar que estava sendo forçado a fazer alguma coisa, que nem notou que ele tinha um sorriso de lado até ele voltar a enfiar os dedos nos seus cabelos, fazendo um arrepio subir por sua coluna, e o beijar de novo.

Jongin deslizou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Baekhyun, incentivando-o a ir mais longe no beijo e consigo também. Queria mais que tudo, principalmente depois de ouvir todo aquele discurso nervoso e enrolado. O beijo era profundo, devagar, e as línguas exploravam uma à outra em um jogo provocativo que fazia arrepios subirem e deixarem os sentidos mais bagunçados ainda.

— Eu pensei várias vezes em você comigo, nesse momento… — sussurrou Jongin próximo a boca de Baekhyun, roçando os lábios, sentindo a pele começar a esquentar com as mãos dele passeando por suas costas nuas. — Foi com você que experimentei orgasmos maravilhosos e tive momentos tão especiais que nunca vou esquecer, como o de hoje.

— Tô com medo de te machucar. — Baekhyun foi sincero, apertando Jongin em seus braços e mantendo os olhos fechados. Matt sorriu, arrastando a pontinha do nariz pelo de Baekhyun. — Não quero que seja um momento ruim pra você. — Comprimiu os lábios.

Havia algo muito mais íntimo que estarem próximo de transar daquela forma. A cumplicidade de Baekhyun fazia algo ferver dentro de Jongin. Normalmente, os caras diriam que aquele era o troféu da noite, mas lá estava o Byun, como se também fosse algo novo para ele. Jongin deu beijinhos lentos e molhados no canto da boca, mandíbula e bochecha do mais velho, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e enfiando seu rosto na curvatura.

— Eu confio em você. — A voz saiu abafada, mas Baekhyun ouviu e começou a deslizar a pontinha do nariz pela linha do pescoço de Jongin até o ombro. — Sei que vai fazer de tudo pra não me machucar e pra ser a melhor noite que pode me dar.

A cabeça de Baekhyun era um turbilhão e, se fosse para comparar, Jongin estava muito mais calmo que ele, mas havia borboletas batendo as asas freneticamente dentro do seu estômago, fazendo suas mãos suarem. Só se acalmou um pouco mais quando Baekhyun tomou sua boca em um novo beijo, segurando em sua cintura e nuca, fazendo-lhe derreter de desejo.

Nem percebeu quando chegaram ao quarto, deu-se conta quando o Byun afastou a boca e ligou apenas a luz do abajur, deixando o ambiente calmo e na mesma vibe romântica do restaurante. Jongin sorriu, sentando na ponta da cama de casal e enfiando o indicador na casa do cinto da calça de Baekhyun, puxando-o para perto novamente. Ergueu a cabeça e o Byun tocou seu queixo bem suavemente, guiando-os para outro beijo, esse que começou com as línguas se encontrando fora das bocas e Jongin suspirando satisfeito pelo contato.

Baekhyun já era apaixonado pelo beijo de Jongin. Estava estampado em sua testa que a qualquer momento gostaria de ter a boca dele na sua. Porém, parecia que todo o clima deixava essa paixão mais acesa ainda. Mordiscou cada um dos lábios cheios devagar, sugando e beijando-os mais um pouco. Isto que era pecado, ter uma boca tão gostosa assim. Deu um sorrisinho ao pensar nisso, sentindo os dedos de Jongin puxarem sua camisa de dentro da calça com um desespero comedido. Ele queria ir rápido, estava ansioso, mas sabia muito bem que Jongin queria lembrar-se de cada detalhe.

Ajudou-o a tirar, afastando os rostos e aprumando a postura para começar a desabotoar a camisa, sem desviar os olhos de Jongin, gostando da forma que ele admirava cada novo pedacinho de pele que surgia. Com um sorrisinho de lado, levou os dedos até o cinto de Baekhyun, desafivelando, desabotoando a calça e descendo o zíper no mesmo instante que ele tirou o último botão. Jongin subiu as mãos para empurrar a camisa de Baekhyun pelos ombros largos, fazendo o destino dela ser o chão e os dedos dele entre seus cabelos outra vez. Em um novo beijo, Jongin desceu a calça de Baekhyun ao passo que ele se desfazia dos sapatos, deixando-o, por fim, apenas com a boxer preta.

Baekhyun cobriu o corpo de Jongin com o seu, deitando-o na cama e ficando entre as pernas alheias, descendo sua boca com um beijo molhado pela mandíbula bem desenhada de Matt, pelo pescoço, descendo a língua pelo pomo de Adão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e jogar um pouquinho a cabeça para trás, focando apenas no toque da boca de Baekhyun em sua pele e no calor do corpo dele tomando conta do seu. Nem percebeu o quanto estava cada vez mais relaxado à medida que os beijos dele desciam perigosos.

Um pouco trêmulas, suas mãos tocaram os ombros de Baekhyun, descendo pelas omoplatas em um incentivo para ele não parar de beijar seu peito. E Baekhyun não parou, pelo contrário, fez Jongin suspirar e se arrepiar todinho quando se dedicou aos mamilos, fazendo eles ficarem arrebitados com a língua brincando em cada um dos bicos marrons e pequenos. Depois desceu, beijando a barriga lisinha, dando mordidinhas que fizeram Jongin sorrir, e só parou ao chegar no cós da calça. Matt abriu os olhos, umedecendo os lábios e alisando os bíceps de Baekhyun antes de ele se levantar para tirar sua calça.

— Você é lindo — murmurou o elogio, vagando o olhar pelo corpo de Jongin até o rosto dele. Sorriu de lado com ele desviando o olhar e afastando as pernas de novo para que voltasse para entre elas. — Assim parece que é inocente — disse, subindo novamente na cama e deitando sobre Jongin, ficando com o rosto na altura do dele. O moreno sorriu, umedecendo os lábios e descendo os dedos pelas costas de Baekhyun.

— Mas eu sou inocente.

— Então não podemos fazer isso, não quero ser culpado de tirar sua inocência — dizia com a voz mais safada que Jongin já ouviu de Baekhyun, fazendo-o sorrir maior enquanto beijava seu pescoço e brincava com o lóbulo de sua orelha. Enfiou os dedos dentro da cueca de Baekhyun, enchendo suas mãos com a carne da bunda dele e apertando com força, consequentemente fazendo ele se esfregar em si e perceber o quanto já estava afetado com tudo aquilo.

— Nem ouse parar, Byun Baekhyun. Vai se arrepender se fizer isso, hum? — resmungou, encolhendo-se com um arrepio levantando os pelos quando Baekhyun deu um chupão próximo a sua orelha e se esfregou no seu pau com mais força.

— _E como vou_ — soprou junto a um riso, voltando a encontrar a boca dele na sua ao passo que o estimulava cada vez mais. Terminou o beijo com selinhos molhados. — Quer primeiro tentar comigo? — Apoiou-se de modo a poder fazer carinho na bochecha de Jongin, que continuava fazendo carinho e apertando sua bunda de um jeito muito gostoso e tentador. Jongin mordeu o lábio, sentindo novamente aquele friozinho na barriga mais evidente. — Depois eu cuido de você direitinho, prometo ser paciente — disse olhando nos olhos de Matt, e ele nem teve outra saída a não ser assentir porque... como poderia negar foder Baekhyun? E depois ser fodido por ele?

Beijos para lá e beijos pra cá, Jongin não conseguia manter sua boca longe de Baekhyun por mais de um minuto, mas deu seu melhor para fazê-lo sentir prazer também. Quando o virou na cama, beijou cada pedacinho dele, repetindo várias vezes que ele era o cara mais lindo que já viu e que era louquinho por ele. Baekhyun ficou sem jeito, escondendo o rosto com o braço e resmungando para Matt parar com aquilo. Era bom se sentir assim. Amado, amado demais.

Baekhyun sentiu que Jongin queria lhe dar muito mais que um bom orgasmo ao final da noite também. O moreno fez questão de o amar com a boca. Devagar, sem tentar fazer aventuras, chupou seu pau a ponto de deixá-lo escorrendo pré-gozo enquanto o preparava com os dedos longos e melados de lubrificante. Baekhyun não era nem de longe virgem, mas se sentiu como um de novo, ansioso e querendo mais daquele prazer que pairava por eles como uma nuvem carregada de desejos. Nem precisou controlar ou se esforçar para gemer, os barulhos deleitosos vieram naturalmente, como suspiros longos e gemidos baixinhos. O ritmo era bom, era gostoso de sentir, e melhor ainda era ter Jongin se deliciando com seu pau e suas bolas como se fosse a real sobremesa do encontro romântico.

No entanto, também não se inibiu de senti-lo com seus lábios. Mesmo que fosse tentador continuar com os dedos dele indo e vindo dentro da sua bunda, se pôs de quatro e o fez tremer de tanto prazer enquanto o chupava todo. Jongin cresceu mais um pouco na sua língua e o gosto dele era maravilhoso. Dedicou-se bastante a glande porque ele gemia mais entregue ainda, e era gostoso de ouvir as lamúrias e ver a barriga dele contrair. Massageou as bolas pesadas com a língua, com os lábios, e subiu serpenteando até a boca dele novamente.

— Quero você de quatro. — Jongin sussurrou contra a boca de Baekhyun, fazendo-o levantar o olhar e sorrir todo safado.

— De quatro, Nini? — Ergueu a sobrancelha, as mãos atrevidas do moreno voltando a se encher com sua bunda. Jongin deu vários beijos na boca e no pescoço de Baekhyun, fazendo-o amolecer em seus braços.

— Sua bunda… ela é muito bonitinha. Mereço admirar, não mereço? — perguntou com um ligeiro bico nos lábios, contrastando totalmente com seus dedos vagando por entre as bandas da bunda de Baekhyun.

— Você é mimado demais — reclamou fingido, mordiscando o lábio do namorado e o dando outro beijo antes de ficar de quatro na ponta da cama. Ainda balançou o quadril de um lado para o outro, empinando para Jongin, que passou a língua entre os lábios e apertou uma das bandas com força.

Apesar da vontade absurda, Jongin foi devagar, experimentando a sensação que só demorou para sentir no tempo de colocar a camisinha e voltar para trás de Baekhyun. E, céus, era delicioso. Apertado, quente… Jongin afundou seus dedos na cintura de Baekhyun, entrando devagar e saindo no mesmo ritmo, fazendo isso várias vezes para o mais velho se acostumar. Suspirava deleitoso. Não era nada parecido com o que já havia feito, e Baekhyun realmente tinha uma bunda bonitinha. Não era atoa que ficava o admirando de cueca pela casa. Agora ia sempre lembrar de ela empinada, com seu pau sumindo e aparecendo, e ele gemendo baixinho.

Só depois de algum tempo que se sentiu mais seguro para mudar o ritmo, tentando ficar atencioso quanto ao prazer de Baekhyun, mas era difícil não se perder no próprio desejo. O Byun olhou sobre o ombro, forçando o quadril um pouco para trás, experimentando rebolar com Jongin todo dentro. Sorriu ao vê-lo gemer mais entregue, o cenho franzido e os dedos apertando com força sua cintura.

— Eu não vou quebrar, sabia? — disse com a voz baixa e rouca, erguendo o corpo e imediatamente tendo o peito de Jongin contra suas costas. Ele enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço e choramingou, gemendo baixinho com Baekhyun rebolando. — É gostoso ter você dentro de mim, baby — sussurrou com a voz um pouquinho cansada, levando uma das mãos para trás e enfiando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca de Jongin. Ele levantou o rosto, grudando a boca próximo a sua orelha e grunhindo. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, um sorriso pequeno se abrindo em sua boca. Jongin regulou os movimentos, metendo em Baekhyun com uma velocidade agradável, fazendo as peles se chocarem e esse barulho se juntar a gemidos mais desesperados. — Isso, Nini — incentivou-o, voltando a posição de quatro e segurando os lençóis com força.

Jongin usou seu melhor dom com os quadris para estimular o quanto conseguia de Baekhyun. Ele gemia, completamente em deleite com o que fazia, e isso lhe estimulou a tão logo atingir o primeiro orgasmo da noite. Descobriu que, lá na caixinha de prazeres mais loucos e safados, havia um tesão enorme em ver Baekhyun fodido, com a bunda empinada, piscando querendo mais e choramingando por ter saído de dentro com a camisinha toda gozada.

Baekhyun caiu com as costas no colchão, mordendo o lábio com força e controlando a vontade de bater uma até gozar enquanto Jongin jogava a camisinha fora. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu o movimento ao seu lado, abraçando-o pelos ombros e recebendo um selinho carinhoso.

— Tá cansado? — perguntou, passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos e ignorando momentaneamente o fato de ainda estar duro, precisando urgente de alívio. Jongin negou com a cabeça.

— Só um pouquinho. — Deu um beijo no canto da boca de Baekhyun, fechando os olhos e descendo a mão pela barriga dele, bem suave, sorrindo ao senti-lo contrair, até envolver o pau teso e úmido. — Você disse que ia cuidar de mim — segredou, soando inocente demais e Jongin estava longe de ser assim, com certeza. Baekhyun suspirou, umedecendo os lábios e olhando para a mão de Jongin subindo e descendo no seu pau. — Bae…

Baekhyun virou na cama, voltando a ficar por cima do moreno e tomando-o em outro beijo sedento, ainda que estivessem sorrindo vez ou outra no meio dele.

— Vira — mandou, e na troca de olhar com Jongin, o fez perceber que faria valer a pena cada segundo daquela entrega.

Jongin virou sem pensar duas vezes, afastando as pernas ao sentir a boca de Baekhyun contra suas costas. Apesar de estar mole devido ao recente orgasmo, sentia uma excitação ainda queimando por debaixo da pele. Soltou um barulhinho surpreso com Baekhyun afastando as bandas da sua bunda e passando a língua do períneo até o cóccix, deixando ali um beijinho carinhoso demais para o momento.

— Bae… Baekhyun — gaguejou, a respiração meio descompassada, olhando para ele por cima do ombro.

Ele fez de novo, e foi impossível controlar a vontade de empinar a bunda para dar mais espaço. Fez isso e Baekhyun passou a lhe beijar, brincando com a língua no seu cuzinho que piscava ansioso por mais. Céus… tão delicioso. Baekhyun estava com a cabeça enfiada no meio da sua bunda, o beijando daquele jeito íntimo e que fazia seus olhos revirarem e uma nova ereção aparecer mais rápido do que podia imaginar. Ele se empenhou em fazer-lhe se sentir o mais relaxado possível com o beijo, forçando a ponta da língua várias vezes, apertando suas coxas, sua bunda, tudo que tinha ao alcance. Jongin nem percebeu que estava pingando novamente, com o pau duro pendendo entre as pernas, vergonhosamente desejando uma atenção especial.

Baekhyun lambia e chupava tudo, as bolas de Jongin em sua boca, a língua viajando pelo períneo e causando aquela sensação gostosa que fazia as pernas do moreno tremerem. Sabia muito bem o quanto um beijo daqueles podia ser gostoso e relaxante. Só parou quando percebeu que, se continuasse, Jongin logo logo ia se desmanchar novamente. Deixou um beijo no meio das costas dele, subindo com outro e outro, até a orelha, onde soprou um riso, se divertindo com ele todo molinho se esfregando na cama.

— Gostou? — sussurrou, a pontinha dos dedos vagando pela lateral do corpo bonito enquanto seu pau estava entre a bundinha dele, se aproveitando dos movimentos que ele fazia contra a cama.

— Ninguém… ninguém nunca fez isso comigo — disse com a voz abafada, virando o rosto no travesseiro para poder olhar para Baekhyun.

— Vai ser um prazer te beijar assim sempre que quiser. — Sorriu, lambendo os próprios lábios e notando o olhar fixo de Jongin para sua boca. Ele sorriu, empinando mais e agora esfregando a bunda no seu pau com mais vontade ainda.

— Eu acho que você gosta de me deixar mimado assim. — Suspirou baixinho, franzindo o cenho ao sentir Baekhyun se esfregar com mais força entre sua bunda. Uma vontade enorme de saber como era sentir tudo dentro de si. — Falar assim vai me deixar com vontade de sentar na sua cara… — Baekhyun estocou bem devagar entre a bunda de Jongin, fazendo-o gemer arrastado. — Se eu não estivesse tão louco pra sentir você, eu faria isso agora, não deixaria você parar até me fazer gozar só beijando assim. — Baekhyun sorriu, dando beijos pelos ombros de Jongin, enfiando a mão por debaixo do quadril dele e massageando o pau teso no mesmo ritmo que movimentava o próprio quadril.

— Posso fazer isso com você a noite toda, basta dizer que quer — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Jongin, que sorriu meio bobo meio safado, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e gemendo manhoso. — Vira, bebê, quero olhar pra você cheio de prazer. — Afastou a mão, alisando o quadril, a cintura, deixando um último beijinho no ombro de Jongin antes de sair de cima dele.

O coração de Matt estava acelerado contra o peito. Era uma mistura de mil sentimentos ver e sentir Baekhyun, admirá-lo com o pau duro apontando para cima e ao mesmo tempo paciente consigo. Tinha como ele ser menos perfeito só para não começar a amar demais? Desconfiava que essa já era uma batalha perdida.

Abriu bem as pernas quando virou, aquele friozinho na barriga indo e vindo ao assistir Baekhyun deixar camisinha e lubrificante ao lado deles, pondo-se sentado entre suas pernas. Ele trocou os anéis de mão, pondo-os na esquerda e Jongin quase gritou para ele não tirar porque o conjunto todo de relógio, anéis, cabelos bagunçados e perfume caro deixava tudo mais excitante. Ele derramou um pouco de lubrificante nos dedos e Jongin segurou as pernas pelos joelhos, se mostrando mais para Baekhyun, querendo que ele desse logo um fim naquela agonia sem volta. Se arrepiou todo ao sentir a textura e temperatura do lubrificante, com os dedos de Baekhyun melando o meio da sua bunda.

— Tem que me dizer se doer, tá bem? — Ergueu o olhar para Jongin, que assentiu, umedecendo os lábios e suspirando. Estava nitidamente nervoso e notando isso, Baekhyun primeiro fez carinho, com seus dedos ao redor do cuzinho dele e a outra mão vagando suavemente pela barriga. — Relaxa, Nini… relaxa pra mim — dizia baixinho e deu um sorrisinho quando Jongin fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios.

Forçou o dedo médio, entrando devagar. Reparava nas reações de Matt, como ele pressionou os dedos nas coxas ao sentir o intruso e depois relaxou novamente. Teve paciência, apesar de estar a ponto de explodir. O aperto nos seus dedos e a quentura de Jongin o deixavam louco, mas pensou em apenas deixá-lo confortável com a penetração. Seus dedos iam e vinham devagar, primeiro um, depois dois, até ver que não ia machucá-lo colocando o terceiro. Jongin gemia baixinho, os olhos fechados, a respiração começando a ficar descompassada, o pau babando sobre a barriga, sofrendo guinadas quando ia mais fundo. Envolveu-o com a outra mão, punhetando bem devagar, no mesmo ritmo dos seus dedos, fazendo ele gemer um pouco mais alto.

— _Bae_ — chamou meio aéreo, os dedos magros indo até os próprios mamilos para acariciá-los, deixando aquela visão mais tentadora ainda aos olhos de Baekhyun.

Investiu algumas vezes antes de tirar seus dedos e parar de masturbar Jongin, sorrindo com o muxoxo descontente do moreno por parar de ser tocado. Não prolongou nem sua própria agonia nem a dele, colocou a camisinha e melou mais um pouco com lubrificante, aproximando mais sua pélvis de Jongin para encaixar a ponta, sentindo ele se contrair pela invasão e gemer meio surpreso.

— Você tem que relaxar pra não te machucar, amor — disse carinhoso, lambendo os lábios e se controlando para não ficar louco com o aperto que Jongin fazia ao redor da cabecinha. Ergueu o olhar para ele, que suspirava baixinho, os olhos fechados e o lábio preso entre os dentes. — Nini… olha pra mim — pediu no mesmo tom de voz manso, os dedos envolvendo o pênis de Jongin de novo, fazendo carinho por toda intimidade. O moreno demorou um pouquinho, mas olhou para Baekhyun, a boca carnuda entreaberta. Baekhyun sorriu. — Você é maravilhoso sabia? — Saiu e esfregou a glande com mais força, olhando para baixo e penetrando Jongin de novo. — Sou louco por você, pelo teu corpo. — Penetrou novamente, olhando Jongin nos olhos, vendo-o, em seguida, abrir a boca em um gemido mudo e jogar a cabeça para trás. Estava esfregando o polegar e indicador só na glande inchada e sensível, fazendo-o não focar apenas no incômodo. — E agora não vou conseguir me controlar quando você estiver passeando nu pelo quarto — brincou, fazendo-o sorrir em meio a um gemido.

Ajeitou-se melhor depois de penetrar quase por completo, colocando-se de joelhos com os braços por trás das pernas de Jongin, deixando-lhe livre para começar a mover a pélvis para frente e para trás, bem devagar, experimentando até onde podia ir.

— Não achei que você podia ficar mais sexy ainda, mas — a voz morreu em meio a um gemido baixinho por Baekhyun estocar de levinho. Juntou as sobrancelhas, lambendo os lábios e experimentando rebolar um pouquinho, sorrindo ao ouvir Baekhyun grunhir e vê-lo olhando para entre suas pernas. — Você fica mais ainda enquanto me fode. — Baekhyun sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando todo galanteador para Jongin, que o chamou com o indicador.

Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes em deitar sobre Jongin, cobrindo o corpo do mais novo com o seu e buscando a boca cheinha para um beijo molhado e lento, como os movimentos e as reboladas que ele dava vez ou outra. As mãos de Jongin viajaram pelas costas de Baekhyun, arranhando um pouquinho, provocando arrepios.

— Vai mais rápido — sussurrou próximo a boca de Baekhyun, tentando controlar sua própria respiração em ritmo com a dele. Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, falando novamente que não queria machucar. Jongin grunhiu baixinho, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço de Baekhyun e aspirando o perfume masculino. — Por favor… se doer, eu vou falar. — Rebolou com mais vontade, descendo as mãos pelos braços de Baekhyun com um tesão escondido pelos músculos contraídos. Baekhyun suspirou ruidosamente, tornando os movimentos mais firmes e um pouquinho mais rápidos. Jongin fechou os olhos, gemendo com os lábios roçando na pele de Baekhyun. Suas mãos continuavam viajando pelo corpo dele, querendo também relaxá-lo.

Estava tudo bem. Apesar de ser uma sensação nova e ligeiramente incômoda, estava sentindo prazer e entregue. Estava sentindo o quanto Baekhyun estava cheio de prazer também, e queria fazê-lo transbordar. Jongin mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Baekhyun, abraçando-o pelos ombros, deixando que ele ouvisse seus gemidos e súplicas e ficasse cada vez mais sem controle.

— Como vou conseguir ficar sem você dentro de mim agora? — sussurrou em meio a um gemido e outro, sorrindo ao perceber Baekhyun segurando os lençóis com força. — É _tão_ gostoso — gemeu mais manhoso, sabia muito bem que isso afetava Baekhyun. Dito e feito, ele estocou com força, arrancando-lhe um grito surpreso, que foi abafado por estar encolhido sob ele. — Mais, mais, Bae — pediu, deixando-se perder em barulhos descontrolados, que se misturavam aos quadris se chocando cada vez mais rápido.

Descontou todo aquele prazer nas costas, bunda e ombros de Baekhyun, os gemidos dele fazendo seu pau pulsar e a forma como ele entrava e saía, firme e forte, o deixava mais louco, contorcendo-se de prazer, até os dedinhos dos pés. Baekhyun gemia próximo ao seu pescoço também, por vezes deixando palavrões escaparem como se estivesse começando a ficar insuportável aguentar todo aquele tesão sozinho. E Jongin pedia para ele gozar, com a voz abafada e respiração descompassada, o corpo suado, sofrendo espasmos por aquele monte de estímulos ao mesmo tempo.

Abraçou a cintura de Baekhyun com as pernas, arqueando as costas e gemendo mais alto quando sentiu uma onda de prazer mais violenta. Uma, duas, três vezes… Baekhyun estocou de um jeito tão gostoso que fez Jongin se derramar entre os corpos grudados, as unhas fincadas nas costas largas e deixando vergões avermelhados por onde passavam. Baekhyun foi rápido em pegar os pulsos de Jongin e entrelaçar as mãos sobre a cabeça dele, erguendo a sua para vê-lo zonzo, em pleno orgasmo, continuou no mesmo ritmo, dando-o mais prazer ainda. Encostou sua testa na dele, as respirações quentes e descontroladas. Baekhyun estava enlouquecendo, próximo à insanidade com o aperto de Jongin insuportável ao redor do seu pau. Ele contraía, tentando expulsar, e isso foi o ápice para gozar e ter um orgasmo maravilhoso, apertando os dedos entrelaçados e chamando por Jongin em meio a gemidos roucos.

O quarto agora cheirava a sabonete, lençóis limpos e café. Baekhyun tinha uma sensação gostosa no peito. Não era somente por ser “o cara certo”, mas por agora estar oficialmente namorando Jongin. Depois do banho, vestiu a primeira calça confortável que viu no guarda-roupa e buscou pelo presente que deixou guardado em uma das gavetas. Era começo de madrugada, Jongin fazia café em sua cozinha, vestindo somente cueca e uma camisa sua.

Matt não conseguia controlar o peito acelerado. Não estava nervoso, nem ansioso ou algo do tipo. Só estava feliz, sorrindo até para a máquina de café. Baekhyun fez tudo ser perfeito e um pouco mais. Fez com que se sentisse o homem mais amado e desejado, e não só pelo físico ou pelo prazer carnal. Foi além disso, talvez além do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia fazer. Foi especial. Não teve caminho de pétalas ou luz de velas, mas foi digna de filme. Pelo menos do filme romântico que Jongin criava em sua cabeça sobre a história deles dois.

Não era incomum, mas tinha alguma singularidade que fazia Jongin se achar o grande sortudo. Havia sido maravilhoso, estava nas nuvens e com um desejo de poder repetir outras e outras vezes queimando debaixo da pele. No entanto, o melhor era pensar como aquele momento de afobação e pele com pele foi apenas mais um dos momentos que passariam a gostar de ter juntos. Não seria o principal, nem o menos animador. Seria mais um momento que estavam compartilhando do que sentiam, como quando aparecia na empresa de Baekhyun ao final do expediente ou iam ao cinema ou dormiam de conchinha. E, dia após dia, percebeu que Baekhyun pensava da mesma forma.

Eram além do sexo, mas agora também tinham esse momento gostoso. Baekhyun com certeza era o cara certo. Mas Jongin também era o cara certo para Baekhyun, o único que o fez ter uma vontade imensa de amá-lo todos os dias de todas as formas possíveis, começando com um bom dia preguiçoso e terminando com um “eu te amo, bebê” ao pé do ouvido.

— Eu já estava voltando pro quarto — disse Jongin, colocando duas xícaras de café, ao ver Baekhyun adentrando a cozinha.

— Tá bem cheiroso. — O mais velho se aproximou, abraçando Jongin pela cintura e dando um cheiro no pescoço dele.

— Eu ou o café? — brincou com um sorrisinho nos lábios ainda avermelhados pelos momentos de mais cedo. Baekhyun soprou um riso, deixando um beijinho no pescoço de Jongin.

— Os dois. — Apoiou o queixo no ombro do namorado, esperando ele colocar o suporte da cafeteira no lugar para abrir a pequena caixa de veludo preto em frente a ele. Percebeu Jongin ficar surpreso, olhando para o lado e tentando lhe encarar. Deu um beijo na bochecha dele. — É um presente — disse, afastando-se para Jongin virar no seu abraço. O sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou ao ver os olhos pequenos brilhando e um sorriso meio bobo brincar nos lábios carnudos.

— Bae… — murmurou, mordendo a pontinha da língua e tocando no anel na caixinha. Era simples, prateado e com uma linha grafite no meio. — Isso é… pra mim? — Ergueu o olhar, perguntando meio incrédulo. Com certeza era um presente caro, mas não era isso. Era por ser um anel. Dado por Baekhyun. No dia em que foi pedido em namoro. Estava borbulhando por dentro.

Baekhyun tirou o anel da caixinha, deixando-a sobre a bancada americana para poder colocar o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita de Jongin. Quase soltou um barulhinho de felicidade por caber certinho. Jongin observou tudo meio incrédulo, meio apaixonado. Tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e as mãos um pouquinho trêmulas.

— É pra você sim, bobo — disse Baekhyun, tocando o queixo de Jongin para dar um selinho nos lábios cheios. Um era pouco, deu três, bem carinhosos, que fizeram Jongin lhe abraçar forte e agradecer mil vezes.

Também foi a primeira vez que Jongin ganhou um presente como aquele e sentiu que Baekhyun era muito mais que alguém apenas para “primeiras vezes”. Então, nada mais justo que se deixar soltar um gritinho animado depois que a ficha caiu e se jogar no colo de Baekhyun, que o abraçou pelas pernas e o encheu de beijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /observando....
> 
> então... FOI ISSO shuhsua eu amei escrever esses dois, é algo bem simples, mas que encheu meu coração de sentimentos bons! obrigada mais uma vez a bia por betar essa história e me apoiar. obrigada lua que fez essa capa linda com a maior atenção do mundo. obrigada por cada favorito e comentário, vocês que me deram estímulo para continuar postando e aqui estou eu, muito feliz com o resultado. obrigada pela chance, amo vocês! um beijão pra luna que deu muito surto também!!
> 
> logo mais nos vemos de novo? eu espero que sim~  
> qualquer coisa: https://twitter.com/kyoongni  
> playlist: https://spoti.fi/3imShdn


End file.
